When the Table Turns
by noble-obsessions
Summary: BRATHAN just for a change :: Haley dies and Nathan only has Brooke to lean on. What happens if Nathan moves on..? That is...moves on to Brooke? And then Lucas starts to get Brooke back. A/N: Indefinite hiatus with plans of finishing.
1. Summing Up the Pain

Chapter 1: Summing Up the Pain

--------------------------------------------

Brooke was about to go to Nathan's apartment when she heard a loud crash from behind his door. She immediately got so damn worried that she opened the locked door. Good thing she still has the key. She saw Nathan holding a porcelain lamp ready to aim at the wall as he turned red with anger and pain. Haley died. A lot of people have given him condolences with full sincerity. Everyone knew how much the golden couple love each other. But he had to be an idiot to ask help from Daunte. Daunte hit Haley with is car when they won the State Championship as a revenge. She was in coma for 3 whole months. Their baby was removed from her womb immediately since their son died. It could infect Haley's body if it wasn't done immediately. The doctors sadly told him that they could only keep a person in coma in maximum of three months. If the person doesn't luckily survive, they'd have to pull the plug. Haley's family, her friends and her husband Nathan, knew how much Haley has gone through. He had to give her up in such horrible way that he wasn't in the room when they pulled the plug. He just heard a long beep. After a few seconds, she flatlined.

During her funeral, almost all the people in THHS attended like Whitey and Turner. Hell even some of her few fans and Keller and the crew she has worked with during the tour. Her parents and family were all there. All sobbing hysterically. Peyton and Brooke was crying frantically together with Lucas and Nathan. Jake was there, weeping too. Karen cried. Really cried. Haley was like her daughter. She's met her since Lucas and Haley were 7 years old. Even Rachel, Bevin, Mouth, Skillz, Junk, and Fergie are visibly crying. Fall Out Boy has sent there condolences through Peyton. Nathan can't bear it so much he even tried to wake Haley up by shaking her cold body when she was in the morgue. Nothing worked. Nothing more will ever wake her up. The last thing he did to her was give Haley's lifeless body a passionate kiss. He didn't care if she didn't kiss back or if it's dead person's lips. All he knew is that e'd want to be with her. Always and Forever. After that unfateful day, Nathan's always in a dark and bad place. He misses practice, fails school, and becomes a broody loner. No party will ever cheer him up when the person he married at 16 died after two years. See you wouldn't marry someone at 16 unless you got them pregnant. This here, is true love.

"Nathan! Stop!" Brooke exclaimed as she rushed over Nathan and strongly stopped his mad hand. "Please..don't..it's not gonna help.." And Brooke hugged her friend. Surprisingly, Nathan hugged back as he cried more and more. He didn't care if it was in front of a girl. He dropped the lamp in a box as Brooke led him to the couch. Nathan cried on her for almost two hours. And Brooke just let him. She knows what kind of hell he's been going through. It's been one whole month eversince the funeral happened. His friends would check on him everyday and his things were getting less and less by the day. He has cried on Peyton. On Lucas. On Brooke. On Mouth and Skillz. Karen. Deb. All the people that gave a damn about him and Haley. And everyone knew that this kind of Nathan was gonna happen. Moving on is very hard. Especially this kind of moving on. No closure at all. But Nathan knew that he has to move on. But not fast. Everyone else thought so too.

"Brooke," Nathan said for the first time. "I know you'd be surprised to hear this from me, but thanks so much. I think I could use a friend."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "You've lots of friends, Nate. Me, Luke, Peyton, Mouth, Skillz and all. All you had to do was ask for company."

"I know I have them. But they're all busy with their goddamn lives, y'know?" Nathan replied as he wiped some of his tears.

Brooke sighed. "I know you love her, Nate. And I also know that you'd have a hard time moving on but if you need someone to cry onto, I'm here. Just call me okay?"

Nathan nodded. "My apartment's a mess," he said quite sarcastically.

"You don't want memories don't you?"

"I do but if, if I left some, it'd kill me, and if, if I didn't it'd kill me too!" Nathan cried.

"Sshh..it's ok. I understand what you mean. You might wanna leave some at all. For you and for us," Brooke comforted. Nathan nodded.

"I'm such an idiot!" He exclaimed.

"No, Nathan! You're wrong. You are _so_ not an idiot! Why'd you say that?" Brooke asked in full shock.

"I am, y'see, if I didn't win the State, Daunte woulda never killed her! If I didn't ask for money from him, she'd still be alive! And so does my son!" Nathan said, certain words in full emphasis.

"Nathan, listen," Brooke said. Her voice suddenly drop dead more serious than before. "You did what you thought was right, okay? That's what matters. Not the consequences of your choices. You tried to make your family have a better life and that's good enough reason not to call yourself an idiot. So don't ever blame yourself in whatever happened to Haley as if the whole thing's your fault. Because it isn't. It's mostly that Daunte guy. And you know it."

Nathan sighed. "We never had a closure. I _need_ a sign from her saying that _I_ have to move on. I _need_ motivation from _her_ but she's... gone."

"I know that Nathan. But what if the signs you're looking for are just around you? Or is just about to come?" Brooke suggested without any actual thought. "Haley's probably happy with all the little angels around her as she sings Halo. She probably still loves you from up there but I think, she'd want you to go back to your usual demeanor when you guys got together. I bet Haley's really broken seeing you like this! I know she wants you to be happy like she is up there."

"How'd you know she's happy up there? What if she wanted to come back but the people there didn't want her to, huh?"

"All those people up there are always happy Nate. They don't live in this wicked world anymore, and that, _is saying something_," Brooke replied. Nathan nodded.

"Maybe I just need a lot of alone time to think and try to move on," Nathan said, coming near to conclusions. "But it'd hurt like hell. And it won't be that fast. I married her by 16 and that is something. It can't be gone that fast."

"I know Nate. I know."

--------------------------

**A/N:**_** What d'you guys think?? I am a Brucaser but I'd rather Brathan than PukeAss..I'd rather Brase than PukeAss too..I like Haley and Naley, but I can't help it.. This is my first Brathan fic. ENJOY! RnR!**_


	2. Will You?

Chapter 2: Will You?

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_Nathan sighed. "We never had a closure. I need a sign from her saying that I have to move on. I need motivation from her but she's gone."_

_"I know that Nathan. But what if the signs you're looking for are just around you? Or is just about to come?" Brooke suggested without any actual thought. "Haley's probably happy with all the little angels around her as she sings Halo. She probably still loves you from up there but I think, she'd want you to go back to your usual demeanor when you guys got together. I bet Haley's really broken seeing you like this! I know she wants you to be happy like she is up there."_

_"How'd you know she's happy up there? What if she wanted to come back but the people there didn't want her too, huh?"_

_"All those people up there are always happy Nate. They don't live in this wicked world anymore, and that, is saying something," Brooke replied. Nathan nodded._

_"Maybe I just need a lot of alone time to think and try to move on," Nathan said, coming near to conclusions. "But it'd hurt like hell. And it won't be that fast. I married her by 16 and that is something. It can't be gone that fast."_

_"I know Nate. I know."_

------------------------

It's been a little over three months since Haley's coffin were lowered down six feet under. It still killed Nathan. Who wouldn't be? You found the one you wanna live for the rest of your life and suddenly that person's gone just because you wanted to win a ball game. Those past three months, his friends checked on him everyday. To comfort and maybe count all his stuff. Broken and probably-soon-to-be broken stuff. But Brooke's always the one who checked up on him on a daily basis. Reason is, she has no one to hang out with. Pucas are both wrapped up. Mouth's hanging out with the guys at the River Court. Bevin's with Skillz. Rachel's in New Orleans. So that's probably the only place she wanted to be. She felt the need of making Nathan feel better. It's like it's the least she could do when everyone around Nathan can't even do.

As Nathan clumsily placed his tray on their table, he dumped his bag on his seat and sat beside Brooke who gave her a pitiful look. Peyton and Lucas are still in the line of vending machines.

"How you been holding up?" Brooke asked. "Besides looking like shit.."

"You should smell me during weekends," Nathan replied sarcastically as he opened his rootbeer.

"Hey, I'm tryna give you something to chuckle about. Don't be hating," Brooke defended and sipped her Coke.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just feel so shitty like all hell's crap broke fucking lose and went straight in my once fucked up life and my just fucked up life!" Nathan exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the table, spilling his can of rootbeer.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted as he and Peyton sat.

"So Nate how'd you - " Peyton started.

"I feel so shitty like all hell's crap broke fucking lose and went straight in my once fucked up life and my just fucked up life," Nathan answered like a machine, cutting Peyton off.

"O-K," Lucas said syllabically.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---

School ended and Brooke saw Nathan heading to his car. As usual, Pucas are together doing whatever. She went up to him to ask for a ride.

"Nate!" She called as she jogged to him. Nathan looked over is shoulder and acknowledged Brooke with a nod. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure thing," Nathan replied kindly as he opened his door and Brooke went to the other side. When the two entered the vehicle, Nathan started the engine and took off.

"So where to Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Uhmm..I don't know..how 'bout the mall?" Brooke replied uncertainly.

"You asked me for a ride but you didn't know where you're gonna head at?" Nathan asked incredulously. "But whatever. Your choice."

"Yeah..that.." Brooke said. "Anyway, you're clearly not okay so do you need a friend?"

"Yeah. I always need a friend Brooke," Nathan said. "Thanks for being there for me. You're the only person I've been telling everything with, y'know?"

"Really?" Brooke said and Nathan nodded. "Well that must be saying something."

"It is. You're always there for me since she..y'know," Nathan said incompletely. He didn't wanna say Haley's dead or gone. "I don't know why but I think you're not busy with your personal life so you're here comforting me. And it's nice of you."

"Thanks. But y'know you're right. I'm not busy but that's not the only reason I'm doing this," she replied. "I'm doing this for you because you're my friend. I won't let any kind of shit turn my friends into something wrong."

"I never really knew this side of yours," Nathan commented as he changed gears.

"What side?"

"You being so nice and kind and all," he explained. "Usually I regard you as the complete opposite of Peyton. But I never knew how sensitive you are."

"I am full of surprises Nate."

"Yeah you are. And I probably woulda never found out how sensitive you are if it weren't for your past with _him_," Nathan explained more.

"I get what you mean," Brooke replied. Nathan stopped the car when the stop light went red.

"Are you gonna do something in the mall?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I just went there yesterday. I probably bought one store worth of clothes," Brooke said as Nathan shooked his head in disbelief.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all. It'll probably help you take your mind off the matter anyway," Brooke replied.

They reached the mall and went inside. The two bought nothing except for two Stone Mixed Mudpies. They just windowshopped. Brooke hoped that this could help Nathan feel better. She knew how much it hurts to see the love of your life be gone. She felt it twice already. But with Nathan, it's kinda different seeing as Haley never broke up with him completely. It'd really hurt more if the person you love just died. Brooke didn't know how Nathan could get past through this. It's like feeling Lucas slip away from her a million times. Now that, really hurts.

"Hey, d'you wanna go now?" Nathan asked as he threw his empty ice cream cup away.

"Yeah sure," Brooke said, copying Nathan's actions.

They headed out the mall and went to the parking lot. Nathan would be dropping Brooke at her house. On the way home, silence hung in the air. Brooke was remembering a lot of things Nathan's told her. About how he feels. Heartbreak. World sucking you in the darkness. Pain. Hell. Edge of the Earth. Pure agony.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan called out to a Brooke staring out the window. "Brooke..Brooke?..Brooke!" Finally, she came back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..sure.."

"Ok," Nathan uncertainly replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did," Brooke said. "But go ahead."

"Will you be my best friend?" Nathan asked. "Like, really close and personal best friend? My confidante? Will You?"

------------------

**A/N:**_** Cliffhanger! RnR please! Thanks!**_


	3. Damn to Give

Chapter 3: Damn to Give

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"Ok," Nathan uncertainly replied. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"You already did," Brooke said. "But go ahead."_

_"Will you be my best friend?" Nathan asked. "Like, really close and personal best friend? My confidante? Will You?"_

------------------------

"Sure..no problem Nate," Brooke said, smiling with her signature smile. "I don't have any best friend anyway."

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me. I really have to let my feelings out and I don't need no psychologists for that," Nathan replied to her as he slowly stopped his car in front of Brooke's house. "You mentioned you don't have any best friend, how about Peyton?"

"D'you really think I'd take Peyton as my best friend after what she's done?" Brooke asked as she opened the door. Nathan shrugged. "I won't. Just so you know."

"Okay then. Goodnight Brooke," Nathan said as Brooke went out.

"Goodnight," Brooke replied. "_Best friend_." Then they both smiled as she shut the door. Nathan waited for Brooke to be in her house before leaving their property.

------

Nathan and Brooke are laughing together over a joke when Pucas went over to them.

"Hey guys," Lucas said as he and Peyton took a seat. The two just acknowledged them with nods.

"I noticed you guys have been hanging out a lot," Peyton commented.

"Yeah..and are you guys dating?" Lucas asked.

"No we're not," Nathan immediately replied.

"Good. Because that would be so disrespectful," Peyton said. This comment made Brooke's face become serious as she looked at Peyton.

"Look who's talking," Brooke hurtly replied and walked out.

"Brooke!" Lucas and Peyton called out but she just kept on walking away. Nathan looked at his bestfriend then to Peyton with a pissed face.

Nathan shooked his head in disbelief of what Peyton just said. "Nice job Peyton," he sarcastically remarked. "We were having a good laugh til' you guys came here." Then he swung his bag on his shoulder and ran after Brooke.

"Watch your mouth Nathan!" Lucas called after him.

"Watch both of yours," Nathan seriously said, looking over his shoulders. He returned to where Pucas are. "You just made my _bestfriend_, cry. So if both you guys are gonna do those stuff to her in front of her face, you better watch you back." Then he went after Brooke again.

--

Nathan surprisingly found Brooke in the library, crying quietly alone in a table. He sat down beside her as he put his bag on the table. He put his hand on her shoulders then she looked up at him, her eyes swollen.

"I'm not going to ask if you're ok," Nathan said. "So just cry. It's free period anyway." Brooke nodded as she leaned in on Nathan, crying more.

"I cannot believe that two faced bitch had the goddamn guts to say that!" Brooke ragingly said as she cried.

"Me too," Nathan replied as he stroke Brooke's back. "I gave them a piece of my mind."

"What - ?"

Mouth came over to them. "Hey guys," he said. "Why's Brooke crying?"

"Lucas and Peyton just - " Nathan said but was cut off by Mouth.

"Well that explains it all," he said as he sat on the other side of Brooke. "Sometimes, those two don't know when enough is enough. Honestly, do they think everyone's happy with them?"

"You said it Mouth," Nathan said.

--

After classes, Nathan and Brooke went to the mall.

"So you finally starting to move on?" Brooke asked as they sat down in one of the bench.

"A little bit. I'll love her forever. She's my first. But I know I've to move on," Nathan replied.

"Well that's a start," she replied.

"Y'know I had this dream about her last night," Nathan started. "She was cutting my fingernails. In my feet and my hands and all. Then when she was done, she slowly faded away and I ran after her but she's gone. I cried and cried. Then a girl, I can't make out who because her face was glowing. A girl with a long hair went to me and my fingernails started to grow again. I even screamed something like 'Hey, Haley just clipped those!'"

"That's kinda funny the last part," Brooke said. "But don't you think that's the sign you've been looking for. The one you said about Haley motivating you to move on..?"

"How could that be?" he asked. "What's the connection of Haley clipping my fingernails to me moving on?"

Brooke's eye narrowed as she turned her head as if looking around for something. Then she slowly smiled. Let's have your dream interpreted." She dragged Nathan to this kind of a voodoo store. The place was creepingly dark with obviously lots of sequins for shiny effects. Crystals balls can be seen. Medicines to make someone be attracted to you. Like a witch's lair.

Brooke scanned what the store offers. Palm reading. Tea leaf reading. Herbal medicines. Dream interpretation. Foreshadowing. Omen reading. Gifted stones and gems. "Excuse me," she said to a lady in a turban behind the counter. "How long will it take for a dream interpretation."

"It depends on the dream length and the number of possibilities," she replied.

"Ok. My friend here wants his dream be interpreted."

"Very well. Follow me sir," the lady said and led Nathan through a curtain.

"Can I come?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry but no. Our interpreter doesn't want to be distracted with other people's thoughts. If you could wait here.." she replied. Brooke nodded.

After about half an hour, Nathan came out with an indescribable face.

"Hey," Brooke said. "Listen, I'll try the palm reading thingy too for fun." Nathan nodded in approval as he sat down.

Brooke asked some questions to the woman in the counter and she was led through the curtain again. After a couple of minutes, she returned then she and Nathan paid and went out the store.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked.

"She said that it's a sign. I told her about me needing a sign from Hales and she said that it is. That Haley clipping my fingernails is like her wanting me to move on and forget her. Like my fingernails are our symbol y'know. That my fingernails are our memories and her cutting it off is a sign of moving on as she slowly fades away. Then she said the other girl is the one I'll eventually move on for the rest of my life. She also said the girl is just around me somewhere and is definitely worth a damn to give," he replied.

"Well that's good news," Brooke said. "I think."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Nathan replied. "But sometimes, this kind of foreshadowing could be altered, y'know? Anyway, how 'bout you? What happened in there?"

"Well, I asked about my future," she started. "Like on what career I'll be and who'll I'll be with."

"Then?"

"She said that I'd be successful in what I want to be but there'll be a couple of hardships on the way but is definitely worth the hardwork. Then about my lovelife," she paused. "Do you even wanna hear that part?"

"Of course. You listened to me. I should listen to you too."

"Okay then. She said something about me not making a move to someone I wouldn't even think of being attracted to. I swear, whoever that person is, he should be better than your brother." Nathan smiled at her last comment.

------------

**A/N:**_** So how'd you like it? RnR please and thank you!**_


	4. Prom

Chapter 4: Prom

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"Well, I asked about my future," she started. "Like on what career I'll be and who'll I'll be with."_

_"Then?"_

_"She said that I'd be successful in what I want to be but there'll be a couple of hardships on the way but is definitely worth the hardwork. Then about my lovelife," she paused. "Do you even wanna hear that part?"_

_"Of course. You listened to me. I should listen to you too."_

_"Okay then. She said something about me not making a move to someone I wouldn't even think of being attracted to. I swear, whoever that person is, he should be better than your brother." Nathan smiled at her last comment._

------------------------

A couple of weeks later, prom will be in two weeks. It was suppose to be Haley and Nathan going together. Now, it was Nathan and Nathan alone. A lot of girls have been hitting on him. Probably thinking Nathan would take them to prom. All of them, were turned down by him with a "Sorry. I won't be going." True. He's made up his mind about prom. He didn't wanna go since it brought memories and promises. That he promised Haley he's take her to prom. They bagged the Prom King and Queen last year but it made Nathan's day bad realizing that Haley's been recording with Keller.

"Nathan!" Brooke cheerily called out from her locker. Nathan looked over at her. She was gesturing him to come to her.

"What's up?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"So who are you going to prom with?"

"No one. I won't be going."

"What!?" Brooke exclaimed. "That is ridiculous!"

"Yeah. I made up my mind last night. Prom just brings a lot of memories and promises I made with Haley," he replied and Brooke nodded. "How 'bout you? Who you goin' with?"

"Mouth."

"Really? He asked you already?"

"Yeah. Just a while ago. He probably asked me early so that those other pervs would back off me. I think he wanted me for himself," Brooke said, saying the last sentence seductively.

"Good. At least my best friend will be with a decent guy on prom," Nathan said smiling as they walked to class.

Rumors have been spreading out like disease that Nathan and Brooke are going out. Mostly because they hang out a lot. They're just best friends. That's what they told everyone. Half of them thought otherwise. All because they've really been hanging out a lot. Like couples do. But them and their friends know to that they'll never happen. At least that's what the two knows.

--

Days passed and prom's nearing.

"Oh c'mon Nate, just show up for a while at Prom. Please..." Brooke pleaded with her cutest pout. "Just wear something decent. You don't have to get a tux. Please? Just for a while. Show up when I claim my title as prom queen."

"Don't we have to vote for that?"

"The voting thing, is just a formality," Brooke joked as both her and Nathan sniggered.

"Yeah okay. I'm guessing you'd want pictures that night so I'd be your official photographer," Nathan said, giving in to his best friend. It's probably the least he could do after what she's done for him.

"Yey! Thanks Nate!" And Brooke pinched his cheek. "You can show up during my crowning."

Nathan just shooked his head incredulously as he smiled and held his pinched cheek.

--

Brooke's been looking for the perfect prom dress for a long time now. She finally found it when Nathan accompanied her at a store. She bought this elegant red halter dress that went a little past her knees. She bought a pair of simple black stilletoes to go with it.

When the day of prom arrived, Brooke left with Mouth around seven thirty. And prom started at seven. So what if they're late? When they arrived, the two danced together with their friends. Mainly Skillz and Bevin. Nathan was there with his date named Sony Digital camera. He took lots of pictures of them. He wasn't wearing anything formal. Just polo and and jeans. They never bothered to have fun with Lucas and Peyton since Peyton hasn't arrived yet. Around 9, Bevin walked up on stage to present the Prom King and Queen.

"Attention everyone. We'd like to announce the Prom King and Queen for this year's senior prom," Bevin said on the mic. Everyone clapped their hands and slowly stopped.

"So this year's Prom Queen is," Drumroll. "BROOKE DAVIS!" Everyone cheered for her. Even Lucas. Nathan took lots of pictures as he promised her.

"I told you the voting thing was just a formality," she whispered to Nathan on her way to the stage. Nathan can't help but smile at his best friend.

"And the Prom King is," Drumroll again. "Nathan Scott!"

-------------------

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**--**

**To clear things up:**

**1. Brachel stealing the calculus exam never happened. Instead, Brooke's passing with C+ or B.**

**2. Brase and Shouth never happened.**

**3. Rachel left for New Orleans due to a heavy family problem.**

**4. They never found out about the sextape.**

**5. Mouth in Honey Grove never happened.**

**6. Psycho Derek happened but Peyton saved herself alone. She was full of bruise and all but she, sigh survived. She never went to prom too.**

**A/N:**_** I know a lot never happened. If it did, it could affect the whole story. Gosh, season 4 is such a mess! Enjoy this short chapter and RnR!**_


	5. May Angels Lead You In

Chapter 5: May Angels Lead You In

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"Attention everyone. We'd like to announce the Prom King and Queen for this year's senior prom," Bevin said on the mic. Everyone clapped their hands and slowly stopped._

_"So this year's Prom Queen is," Drumroll. "BROOKE DAVIS!" Everyone cheered for her. Even Lucas. Nathan took lots of pictures as he promised her. _

_"I told you the voting thing was just a formality," she whispered to Nathan on her way to the stage. Nathan can't help but smile at his best friend._

_"And the Prom King is," Drumroll again. "Nathan Scott!"_

------------------------

As everyone clapped and cheered for Nathan, he can't seem to have absorbed the fact that he was named Prom King. He slowly slid the camera down from his eye and stood up straight. Mouth and Skillz gave him a little push to encourage him. Brooke smiled and clapped for Nathan too. He went up the stage stair slowly, still trying to absorb the fact. Bevin put the crown on his head and gave him his scepter and did the same for Brooke.

"Congratulations!" Bevin said in the mic and everyone cheered again. The King and Queen are required to have their dance. Nathan was wearing jeans and Brooke's wearing something elegant. Totally opposite. Slow music played and since they were required, Brooke just led him down the platform and to the other side of the place to take their dance. Their friends congratulated them.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

Subconsciously, the two wrapped their arms in each other. Really slow dancing as if Nathan's pain were just washed away by Brooke's presence. Nobody noticed this since they were all also wrapped up with their own businesses. Brooke could see Lucas brooding as he flipped his cell phone up and down, probably still waiting for Peyton. Glenda came over him and they started to talk. Nathan saw Mouth walk outside the room talking to someone in his cell phone.

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

Suddenly, they both had the urge to look at each other.

"I bet Haley's happy you won," Brooke said, smiling a genuine smile.

"Yeah...and to think you're my partner," he replied. "And it was never even my plan to come here."

"She's probably thinking you're starting to move on a bit too," Brooke said.

"Yeah..y'know what?" Nathan said. "I think she'd want me too find someone to make me happy the way she did to me."

"I really hope you find that girl Nate."

"Hope she's just around me. Or even near me."

"Hey, make sure you get my approval before dating anyone," Brooke said. "I'd represent Haley for you."

"Okay. You could do that since Haley and you are such close friends, I think you know her feminine side really well."

"You and Haley," she corrected.

"Yeah that..just don't be another TutorGirl. I think I could pass school," Nathan said. "I bet she was gonna be our valedictorian."

"Well duh.."

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

"So Brooke, any idea who I should go out with?" Nathan asked a couple of minutes later.

"Hey, not so fast!" Brooke said as he slapped his arm playfully. "You gotta let fate do it."

"I guess you're right. The more I search, the more I'd have a hard time."

"Yeah and don't move on really fast for Chrissake! It'd look a bit wrong."

"Nothing's wrong with tryna move on," Nathan defended. "But I understand what you mean. One second I'm miserable to death without her then the next second I'll be hooking up with some other girl."

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

"And that is definitely wrong," Brooke said as she pinched and wriggled Nathan's cheek.

"You really gotta stop doin' that."

"Why? It's fun!"

"For you. For me, it's not. I might wake up one day with my cheek hanging like a bulldog!" He exclaimed.

"That's a good image..."

"Funny Davis," Nathan sarcastically replied.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

Brooke rested her head on Nathan's chest since he's tall. They both sighed. Both heart broken. Both Prom King and Queen.

"May angels lead Haley in.." Nathan trailed off after a while.

"Yeah..may angels lead her in," Brooke agreed. "I miss her."

"Me too Brooke. I love her." And Brooke nodded in understanding.

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god couldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

"Thanks so much for being there for me this whole time Brooke," Nathan said sincerely. "And I like you doing that for me."

A wave of shivers was sent down Brooke's spine. They both look at each other. "Your welcome. Best friends do their best to make each other feel better."

Then silence.

"How're you coping up with Lucas and - ?" Nathan suddenly asked, not mentioning Peyton's name.

"I don't really know..."

"Well he's an ass to let someone so great like you go away."

"Thanks," Brooke said. "But, Peyton's his first love."

"I get you. Who's your first love?"

"Your brother," Brooke softly replied. Nathan nodded understandingly.

"That's hard to let go off. I can't believe he cheated on you on the first place then _again_. He's acting all decent and he'd do something like that. I _was_ the jerk and he _was_ not. Looks like the table's turned."

"Looks like it too."

"Where's Peyton anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Don't know. Don't care much," she replied as sh shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you know how pissed I was with the two of them when I found out about you three?" Brooke shooked his head. "I wanted to kill him. I don't know why, but I am definitely on your side."

"Thanks. I guess you're on my side 'coz I was the victim."

"Probably. But it's mostly because you're such a strong person with such good heart," Nathan started. "Haley's filled me in with you guys. The way you let go of Lucas during the State to make you're miserable friend happy. And yet, you can still talk to them even though Peyton's kissed him twice behind your back."

"Yeah well..I'm an idiot.."

"You're not. Trust me. There's a lot of reasons you're not," Nathan said strongly.

"You know you're brother really can't make his mind up."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember I went Friends-With-Benefits with him?" Nathan nodded.

"He told me during the beach party that he's the one for me. He said, 'I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis.' Then all of a sudden he's not..because he said I didn't fight for him. He just doesn't know how much I did," Brooke replied, shaking her head to emphasize her last sentence.

"He's the idiot, Brooke. He doesn't know what the hell he's missing," Nathan said, smiling at her.

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Silence. Nathan's been thinking. Like coming to conclusions._ Why the hell am I feeling so brotherly to Brooke?! Why am I so pissed at Lucas after knowing how Brooke feels about him? I resent Lucas now even more!_

He deeply sighed. "Brooke, I just want you to know that I really, really like you," Nathan said, hoping to make Brooke feel a little bit better.

"Okay."

Then when Brooke was about to lean on Nathan again, he suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Brooke was shocked and pulled away. Good thing no one's looking.

"I'm sorry. I got so caught up and - " Nathan said apologetically. His face all explaining with emotions.

Brooke broke their dance, her lips pursed, her brows crunched together. Her hands held up like explaining something. "Nate, I'm sorry too... but this would be very disrespectful to her. Especially if this fast." Nathan nodded. She paused then sighed. "And..."

-------------------------------

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!!! RnR please and thanks! Enjoy!**


	6. No Idea

Chapter 6: No Idea

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_Then when Brooke was about to lean on Nathan again, he suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Brooke was shocked and pulled away. Good thing no one's looking._

_"I'm sorry. I got so caught up and - " Nathan said apologetically. His face all explaining with emotions._

_Brooke broke their dance, her lips pursed, her brows crunched together. Her hands held up like explaining something. "Nate, I'm sorry too... but this would be very disrespectful to her. Especially if this fast." Nathan nodded. She paused then sighed. "And..."_

--------------------------

Brooke paused again. "_And_ what Brooke?" Nathan asked, his eyes confused.

"_And_...I still love your brother."

Then she stormed out.

"Brooke..." Nathan gently called out, his left hand gesturing and brows furrowed. Sighing, he left the school too.

--------------------------

The next ay at school, Nathan and Brooke were avoiding each other. Peyton and Lucas took notice of this when the two hadn't sat together with them during lunch time. Brooke ate lunch with Bevin and her other squad members while Nathan ate with his team mates.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas called as he walked over her. "What's goin' on with you and Nate?"

Brooke shut her locker closed. "Nothing. Just a little misunderstanding."

"Anything I can help with?" Lucas asked/offered.

"Nah. I'm good." Lucas nodded.

"Y'know you can talk to me, right?" Lucas said.

"Everyone _can_ talk to you Luke," Brooke said. "Even strangers. Besides, why do you even bother to mingle in my fucking life anyway, huh?" She said, her anger bursting slowly. She's pissed at Lucas for, - about every crap that connected him to her.

"Hey, I'm just tryna help you out!" He defended.

"Y'know what Luke, I know that. But I'm not gonna let you in me, _ever_, _again_. So why don't you stop acting so civilized offering me help and crap and just go suck a skinny two-faced bitch's face who was once called my, uhmm..what do you call that? Uhmm..mother fucking backstabbing 'best friend!'" Brooke rudely and sacastically said in almost a whisper but in a strong, prideful voice as she air quoted the last word. Then she walked away. Leaving Lucas looking at her as he shook his head.

----------

Mouth hung out with Brooke after school. She told him what happened at the prom and told him to keep it a secret. Especially to Lucas Scott and Peyton 'fuckin-a-Beth' Sawyer, as she quoted too. Mouth understood Brooke's situation. He likes her so much it killed him being thought of as her little brother. He never bothered to tell her how he feels because there are two outcomes. One, he could lose their friendship. Two, she wouldn't feel the same and he'd get hurt. Any other way, it's lose-lose for him. So why bother?

They headed to a deserted River Court. The two sat on the only bench. Actually, on the table of the only bench.

"So Brooke, are you gonna give Nathan a chance?"

"He only said he likes me okay. The kiss, he said it just caught him off guard. He probably misses Haley and maybe he thought I was Haley."

"Well, that'd be compliment on your part and not so much on Haley's." Mouth joked and Brooke playfully slap his arm. "Wanna know what I think?"

"Well, your opinion does matter to me. You're one of the people in my life that I give a damn about," Brooke sincerely said. "And that is saying something.."

"Okay then.." Mouth said, smiling. "Don't take this the wrong way Brooke, but if Nathan was here telling you he likes you. And I mean really, really like you, I think he just feels that because he's lonesome, y'know. Having to lose Haley the worst possible way, it probably opened up Nathan a caring love for you. Maybe he just took it the other way. Not the other prospect."

"I hope you're right Mouth," Brooke. "Because I could've been contented with just one single Scott."

"The other Scott."

"Yeah him.." Brooke said, her head down. "Unfortunately, _Pyton_ snaked me - _again_ - by kissing him!"

"You still love him don't you?" Brooke slowly nodded.

"And I don't know why I do after all that goddamn crap he's done!"

"He's your first love. First loves are always hard to forget."

"That's what Nathan mentioned. First love is hard to let go of," Brooke said.

"Rachel told me something before I went with her at the airport," Mouth said, his face all serious.

"What?"

"She said, that during the Fantasy Boy Draft - "

"Oh please!! I really don't wanna - " Brooke cut in but was cut by Mouth.

"No! Just listen. She said that he made a deal with Lucas. That she started to seduce him but he refused. For _you_. Then the deal was, he makes a shot blindfolded, he's right for you," Mouth said. "And before they even make that deal, he said, 'She's the one. I can feel it.'" Mouth said, trying to copy Lucas' voice. "And when she double blindfolded him with dark cloth, he made the shot. Perfectly."

Brooke smiled. "It's nice hearing things like these. But that's done now. It's in the past. He has Peyton now."

"I wanna feel sorry for you but I know you don't want that. But if you ever need someone, to talk crap about them, I'm here. Even if it's Lucas. He has done things which is not like him. I've known him for so long, I can't imagine he'd become such - "

"Er - Thanks Mouth. Thanks," Brooke cut in. Not wanting to hear what word he's about describe Lucas.

---------------------------

Days passed, still, Nathan and Brooke aren't talking to each other. Brooke sat down at a bench in the park and Lucas saw her.

Lucas went over to Brooke and said, "I know this little misunderstanding, is serious. So why don't you swallow your pride, go and talk to Nathan!?"

"This isn't your business, you sonuvanass! How could you ask me to swallow my goddamn pride?! You're the one who should swallow your stupid pride down and stop talking to me because y'know you've done more serious crap to me than Nathan's ever did! So fuck off!" Brooke said, almost shouting. She stormed out on him muttering ungodly things.

--

Brooke's thoughts:

_This time, he's gone over the line. Who would blame me? From what Lucas said, he's definitely gone over the line. He has never even had any right to say such things to me! Even if we're still together, he never should've said such disdainful stuff. It's too much. Lucas thinks he can just do that to me because he knows I'm all into him but he's so wrong! Gosh, he has such enormous pride! What a futile piece of Scott! From what I know, Karen's taught him to be kind but I guess PYTON Sawyer's turned that upside down now! The hell with them!_

-----------------

**A/N:**_** Enjoy! RnR!**_


	7. Us?

Chapter 7: Us?

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_**Brooke's thoughts:**_

_This time, he's gone over the line. Who would blame me? From what Lucas said, he's definitely gone over the line. He has never even had any right to say such things to me! Even if we're still together, he never should've said such disdainful stuff. It's too much. Lucas thinks he can just do that to me because he knows I'm all into him but he's so wrong! Gosh, he has such enormous pride! What a futile piece of Scott! From what I know, Karen's taught him to be kind but I guess PYTON Sawyer's turned that upside down now! The hell with them!_

-------------------------

It's been a little over a month since prom and the whole Brathan incident. In a month, they will be over the high school drama. Dejectedly, without their one and only TutorGirl, Haley James-Scott.

Brooke was surprisingly, at home, watching chick flicks as she ate ice cream. It's like her own version of remedy in every porblems she encounter. Lucas and her hadn't talk since the day she exploded on him. Who'd blame her? Instead of Lucas apologizing to her at what happened, he held his pride and never even talked to her.

Nathan wanted to talk to Brooke after he's done some serious thinking. After all, she's his confidante. He decided to end this avoiding thing with her. One Saturday afternoon, he went to her house. He knocked first. No answer. Then he rang the doorbell twice. A few seconds later, she was in front of him.

"Nate!" She said surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...can I come in?" Nathan said, gesturing inside her house.

"Oh sure!" Brooke said, completely forgetting manners when accepting a visitor. The two sat down the couch as Brooke turned the tv off.

"Er..How've you been?" Nathan asked a few minutes later just to break the silence.

"Good..you?"

"Good too..I suppose.."

"Okay..So let's get this straight to the point," Brooke said, noting seriousness. "Obviously, you've come here to talk. So talk." Nathan nodded.

He exhaled deeply. "About the kiss...I'm so sorry," he said, looking at her with serious eyes. "I guess I got so caught up and - "

"You thought I was Haley?" Brooke asked.

"No..no..I never did. That's the truth. I just felt so much resentment at my brother and I don't know why, but I hate seeing you so hurt. This doesn't have any connections with Haley being gone, Brooke. It's been five months and I'm moving on pretty good."

"Good.." she replied. "But what about the kiss? That didn't mean anything, right?"

"I don't know. I guess this is just me being brotherly to you."

"Okay..I'm sorry that I avoided you." Nathan nodded in understanding. "It's just so awkward, y'know?"

"The reason I came here is to apologize to you and ask you something," Nathan said seriously.

"What?"

"I did a lot of thinking when we were avoiding each other," he replied. "The thing is, if you didn't love Lucas until the present, do I have a chance now?" Nathan asked, nervously. His insided were flipping with anxiousness.

"You mean go out with me?" Brooke asked. Nathan nodded. "Me? With another Scott?"

"I know it'd seem wrong but look at my brother and her girlfriend. That is more wrong. They cheated on you. I didn't. She was my ex-girlfriend and she's now his current girlfriend. She wasn't contented with another Scott blooded guy. Plus you were the one encouraging me to move on," Nathan suddenly explained. "And I chose you. And sure as hell I'm not Lucas. I won't pull a Lucas Scott with you. Let's just see..."

"Can you give me sometime to think?"

"Definitely."

---------------------

After a couple of days, Brooke's decided. She woke up one Saturday morning and took a bath. She wore a white three-fourths bolero, a pink tank top and jeans with her sexy white flip flops. Her brunette hair was in it's usual state. Bangs swooped on one side and half her hair up and the other half down. Brooke went to Naley's apartment. She knocked twice and she heard Nathan yell "Hold on!"

She put both her hands in her pockets as her shoulders were left in an upward shrug. She bit her lip in nervousness as she waited for Nathan to open the door. When he did, he was surprised.

"Brooke!"

"Hey.."

"Come in," Nathan said. He has obviously just got out of the shower. His hair was still wet. The two took a seat at the counter.

"About your question," Brooke said nervously. "I just got out of a really bad relationship and based on it, I am so vulnerable. And so do you. I bet what you're feeling right now is like caring love for me or something. I think you just feel so lonesome you need someone to lean on. I am your friend, Nate. And you spilled everything to me and you eventually started to think you like me. I don't know, you, for sure, don't know if this is going right. So I can't accept your offer. I told you. I still love your brother."

Nathan sighed and nodded with obvious disappointment. Brooke got up. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." Then she left.

With the door being the barrier, two single drop of tears dropped from two different people.

-------------------

Graduation day came fast. Nathan was trying not to be so hurt considering Haley was suppose to be graduating with him. With _them_. All the guilt and the pain took most of Nathan's strength to get up from his bed and fix himself. At first he didn't even want to attend the ceremony because all memories will come flooding back at him. But on the other hand, it's what Haley would've wanted him to do.

He wore a blue sleeved polo and a white tie to go with it. His trousers were neatly ironed, with the lines showing. He picked up his graduation uniform at the Delivery Room on the way to the school's auditorium. There were almost half the students present in there. Their parents and relatives all happy and congratulating them every now and then.

He went to the backstage and met up with his boys. They were doing wacky stuff like copying their school mates funny antics and all when Brooke went up to him.

"Nathan," she said behind him in his ear. He looked over his shoulder and just gave Brooke a questioning look. "I've been looking all over for you. Your mom's looking for you." He got up and just nodded.

"Where is she?" He asked and Brooke gestured to where Deb is. He left Brooke there, standing and went to his mom.

"Tha' was cold," Skillz said, obviously eavesdropping from beside to where Nathan was. Brooke looked at him and raised her right brow quickly to say 'yes.'

"It's probably nothing..." Brooke said. "Maybe he just misses her and...well y'know..it's graduation.."

"I feel what you mean," Skillz said. "But I think it's not just that. Y'know..the other reason he's kinda cold at you today."

"What d'you mean?"

"You well know what I mean here," he replied.

"I don't.." Brooke said in a fake voice. "I gotta go." She started to walk away, hoping Skillz wouldn't open up a topic which involves her and Nathan.

"Suit yourself B. Davis!" He shouted from afar.

-------------------------

**A/N: **_**Is it short?? RnR please and thank yoU!**_


	8. Juniors

Chapter 8: Juniors

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"It's probably nothing..." Brooke said. "Maybe he just misses her and...well y'know..it's graduation."_

_"I feel what you mean," Skillz said. "But I think it's not just that. Y'know..the other reason he's kinda cold at you today."_

_"What d'you mean?"_

_"You well know what I mean here," he replied._

_"I don't.." Brooke said in a fake voice. "I gotta go." She started to walk away, hoping Skillz wouldn't open up a topic which involves her and Nathan._

_"Suit yourself B. Davis!" He shouted from afar._

-------------------------

"Why the hell did he even told Skillz!?" Brooke muttered to herself as she sat down a chair.

"Talking to yourself?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"Stay outta this, Luke," she coldly replied.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry okay.."

"Don't hand out apologies if you don't mean them! Don't act so civilized saying you're sorry, so you better mean them!" Brooke raged.

He paused. "I mean them. I promise. This is graduation day and we should make up.."

"Oh so you won't even say sorry if it wasn't our graduation day?!"

"No..no, no, no, no, no.." Lucas tried to explained but Brooke walked out on him, leaving him there by himself.

A sarcastic clap can be heard from behind Lucas. "Nice job big bro.."

"How long you been there?" Lucas asked.

"Oh I heard from the part where you asked her why's she talking to herself," Nathan replied coolly.

"What is your best friend's problem?"

"What _is_ her problem?" Nathan sarcastically asked. "Why don't you ask yourself that? You did such dumbass moves on her you broke her heart into tiny little molecules and y'know it! You're one of the reasons why she didn't even want to go out with me!" Nathan suddenly raged, unable to control himself and eventually spilling to Lucas what happened. "She didn't want another Scott in her life! So why don't you just leave her alone and suck my ex-girlfriend's face infront of us!"

"What the hell!? You wanted to go out with Brooke?" Lucas incredulously asked.

"Yeah, you heard me right!" Then Nathan left another Lucas alone. This time, he was dumbfounded.

-------------

After the whole ceremony, friends bade each other goodbyes and hugs. There's gonna be a pre-college beach party. The people arrived at the beach at around 7 at night and a huge bonfire was on. This time, they'll be burning bad high school memories. Brooke burnt an envelope with bulking contents inside while Nathan threw in Keller's poster with Haley. Only this time, he cut Keller off the poster and left Haley's part at home.

"So what did you burn?" Nathan asked Brooke from behind.

She turned around. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So you talkin' to me again?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah..it was just..y'know..well..about you and me...maybe it was nothing..really.." Nathan replied as they walked farther the crowd so they wouldn't be overheard and get some nice privacy.

"I'm really sorry Nate..." Brooke said sincerely. "But you know me. You know what we've both gone through. It's just a phase for you."

"Yeah.."

"So you're going to Duke huh?" Brooke said changing the subject.

"Yeah..it's what Hales would've wanted."

"Good for you."

"You heading for NCU?"

"Yeah..they've fashion course there.." Brooke replied.

"Great. At least we'll be both near our homes.." Nathan replied as they both sat down the white, fine sand.

"Yeah.."

A long silence reigned over them as they look over the ocean. Only the low tides of the ocean can be heard and low music from afar. With the glowing full moon shining upon them, Brooke leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder.

She sighed. "I'm gonna miss you, best friend."

"I'm gonna miss you too best friend.." Nathan said as he put his arm around Brooke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FAST FORWARD TO JUNIOR COLLEGE**_

"Brooke!" Patricia called out from afar. Patricia's Brooke's first college friend and they've been best friends for nearly three years. She has a boyfriend named JG and they're both in love.

"Hey 'sup Trish?" Brooke replied as he brushed a strand of bangs out her face.

"Have you heard?" Patricia said as she went over to Brooke.

"What?"

"There's a new hottie transferring near our dorm!" Her friend Patricia excitedly squealed. "To be exact, hse's gonna be JG's room mate!"

"You're setting me up on a blind date again, are you?" Brooke said.

"Yeah..and get this..he plays ball!"

"Oh.." Brooke said. "Another baller..."

"Don't gimme that tone Penelope..." Patricia jokingly warned.

"C'mon! Y'know I had lots of those!" Brooke replied as they walked in the school grounds. Classes were over early that day for the two.

"Listen..you gotta move on..it's so nice to be in love.."

"I know...it's great..and I _am_ in love.." Brooke said.

"Yeah..with your high school ex...the Scott guy.." Patricia said.

"Whatever...just make sure..you and JG will be with me when you set me up again!" Brooke said in defeat.

"Yey! Another Ken and Barbie for me!"

"Yeah..yeah..have fun..." Brooke said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's his name?"

"Nathan," she replied. "Nathan Scott."

Brooke looked at Patricia so incredulously she could faint of the news.

-------------

JG. A tall, handsome, spiky, brunette haired guy who's kinda smart, but not nerd and he plays ball. JG, was listening to his iPod when it was overpowered by their room's doorbell. He got up from his bed and opened the door.

"Hi," the tall guy said. "I'm Nathan Scott."

"Hey..you're my roomie," he replied kindly. "Come in.."

Nathan dropped his duffel bag on his bed and started to unpack.

"I'm JG by the way.." The two bumped fists. "I heard you play ball in Duke. I'm NCU's shooting guard."

"Nice. I'm trying out for the team. D'you mind helping me around this school..?"

"Sure," JG kindly replied. "You should hang out with me and my friends.."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Anyway, d'you know any Brooke Davis here?"

"Brooke!?" JG xcitedly said. "She's my girlfriend's best friend!"

"Best friend?"

"Yeah..they met in freshmen..and y'know..girls hang out with girls.."

"When do I get to see her?"

"Brooke?" Nathan nodded. "Now."

"Now. C'mon.."

The two frinds headed to the girl's dorm and went to room 309. Patricia opened up.

"Hey baby," JG said happily. "This is my new room mate. He's Nathan. Nathan, this is my girlfriend Patricia." The two exchanged hand shakes.

"Oh goodie!" Patricia said. "Brooke's in there getting dressed she'll be out in a few minutes. You guys have to wait here." Then she went back in and shut the door to the two.

"So Nathan - "

"Nate..call me Nate," Nathan cut in as he smiled, thinking of the Brooke behind the door that separated them.

"Yeah..okay..Nate..d'you know Brooke?"

"Yeah..she's my high school bestfriend, almost sister-in-law," Nathan said.

"What? You mean you're Lucas' brother?" JG incredulously asked.

"Yeah..how'd you know him?" Nathan replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Brooke's talked about him.." JG said. "A lot. Kinda tiring to hear."

"Oh." This time, his expressions changed from excited, to plain sad.

---------------------------

**A/N:**_** RnR please and thanks! ENJOY!**_


	9. With Who?

Chapter 9: With Who?

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"So Nathan - "_

_"Nate..call me Nate," Nathan cut in as he smiled, thinking of the Brooke behind the door that separated them._

_"Yeah..okay..Nate..d'you know Brooke?"_

_"Yeah..she's my high school bestfriend, almost sister-in-law," Nathan said._

_"What? You mean you're Lucas' brother?" JG incredulously asked._

_"Yeah..how'd you know him?" Nathan replied, his eyes narrowing._

_"Brooke's talked about him.." JG said. "A lot. Kinda tiring to hear."_

_"Oh." This time, his expressions changed from excited, to plain sad._

-----------------------------------------------------

"So Brooke," Patricia said. "I saw Nathan. He's JG's roomie. Gosh he's so hot!"

"Ew," Brooke jokingly replied. "You've a boyfriend."

"I know. But this is different..I promise, you're gonna drool over him once you see him!"

"I never even drooled over him _before_."

"Yeah..what?! _Before?_ Wait what? What d'you mean _before_?" Patricia asked in confusion.

"Nathan Scott. Tall, army haircut, nice smile, nice built?" Brooke asked for confirmation.

"Yep. How'd you know him?"

"He's a Scott. He's my high school bestfriend and could've been future brother-in law if Lucas didn't screw us up."

"Oh."

------------

"Hey JG!" Nathan called out from his seat just at the ladies' dorm lobby. JG was buying a chocolate bar at the vending machine and went over to him. "Someone emailed me about a blind date or something.."

"From who?"

"Wait. I have the email here." Then Nathan took his wallet from his backpocket and looked for a small piece of paper. He showed it to JG.

JG's eyes grew in surprise as he said the email: know this person?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"This is Patricia's email?" Nathan asked.

"Yep. And you know who she set you up with?" Nathan shooked his head.

"Brooke."

"I can't do that!"

"I know so we'll cancel it."

"Ok. Anyway, I wanna know if she has a boyfriend or something.." Nathan hesitated at first.

"Oh..No..she never had any boyfriend since freshmen year. Lots of guys tried to ask her out but she all turned them down. We always try to set her up with a decent guy but after a date she usually says something like 'too boring' or 'not interested' or 'I'm in love with someone else..'"

"She's in love?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah.."

"Did she tell you guys who?"

"Yeah..your brother," JG said. "Lucas."

Nathan's face got broody which happened unnoticed by JG.

--------------------

The four met at the ladies' dorm lobby. Brooke was wearing a simple red halter and a pair of skinny jeans and ballet flops. She went and jumped on to Nathan as the two best friends hugged.

"Nathan!"

"Brooke!"

"I missed you.." Brooke said as Nathan put her down.

"Me too.." Nathan happily said. "I haven't seen you in two years!"

"Duh! The last time we saw each other was the post-freshmen party..." Brooke shared. "I enjoyed that ime..y'know..hanging out with you and the others for a whole monsth.."

"Hey..we'll let you two catch up together.." Patricia butted as she and JG left.

Brooke and Nathan decided to spend the day on the school garden. There were students everywhere. All in their casual outfits and chatting with others. The two sat on a vacant picnic seat.

"How've you been Brooke?"

"I'm doing real great. I get good grades.." Brooke said as she smiled, her signature dimples proudly showing.

"Good for you.."

"Yeah...let's get this straight to the point..why'd you transfer Nate?" Brooke asked, suddenly becoming serious.

Nathan sighed. "I've come to tell you things. I need my best friend and someone decent to talk to."

"You coulda called me.."

"No..being here personally has a different effect Brooke.." Nathan said. Pause. "I've been to Tree Hill last month and I learned a few things about our friends.."

"Really? How are they? I haven't talked to them well in ages!" Brooke suddenly excalimed in surprise.

"I don't know how you'll feel about this Brooke," Nathan said. "But Peyton and Lucas have broken up after the party post-graduation."

"What?!"

"I know. And they never told us. Lucas told me that they weren't ready to tell anyone. Only Karen knew."

"Did he tell you why?"

"He said that it's not right. I was _never_ right. But he thinks that if you found out, he'd be ashamed of the fact that he couldn't choose between you two. I think he finally realizes that he could only choose one," Nathan explained. "He never told me who she wants to be with so I let him be. Peyton's left for Savannah during the middle of her sophomore year and she's with Jake now - er - again."

"Y'know I'm still pissed at them Nate.."

"I know it could never pass away that easily and that fast, Brooke."

"Then why are you telling me these things?"

"Because I know how much _he_ means to you and you have a chance again. I care about your happiness Brooke.." By 'he', Nathan meant Lucas.

"I could never take him back as much as I want to. He's too confused and he broke my heart - _twice_ - and both have been with my best friend!" Brooke said in a hurt voice. "Please Nate..let's not talk about them..especially _him_.." Nathan nodded in understanding.

--------------

Nathan was with JG in their dorm. The two are trying to be really good friends.

"So what course you in here?" Nathan asked JG as he played NBA in his PSP.

"Medicine. I'd be a pediatrician someday.." JG said as he played DoTA on his laptop. "You?"

"Education. Major in Physical Education," Nathan replied. "That is if a basketball career won't work out with me."

"It will. I saw you play once and trust me, you're better than our captain. Anyway, you're already Duke's power forward. Why'd you move?" JG asked.

"My school's boring. So I decided to transfer here. Pluse, I know someone here so it'd be a good start.."

"Ok..so you have any girlfriends?"

It reminded him of Haley. "I was married by and emancipated by 16.."

"What?!" JG asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah..but she got in an accident and well..y'know.."

"I'm sorry about that Nate.."

"It's been three years JG..it's kinda okay now," Nathan simply replied.

"So you're single?"

"Why are you gonna ask me out?" Nathan joked.

"Hell no!"

Nathan laughed as he said, "yeah I'm single."

----------------

It's been a month weeks since Nathan transferred to NCU. He's already in the school's basketball team and everyone's impressed by him. He's made a lot of good friends but he usually hangs out with Brooke, JG and Patricia.

"Hey Patricia!" Nathan called out. Brooke has a class at this period and JG has a seminar to attend to so the only close company he has today is Patricia. Both Nathan and Patricia have no classes until later. She went over to Nathan and sat across him.

"Hey 'sup?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing much.." Nathan said. "Anyway, I'd like to ask you some things about Brooke.."

"Okay. And I'm thinking you wouldn't want her to know about this - ?" Nathan nodded.

"Did Brooke ever told you she loves Lucas 'til now..?"

"Can't say..during our freshmen year, she's crazy of your brother..she always says "I still love Lucas"...but after sometime..she just says she's in love..she never mentions any name.." Patricia replied.

"I don't know what he sees in my stupid brother.."

"I never met the guy..but he seems to be a player between two girls. Brooke's told me their triangular story. It sucks.." Patricia said.

--------------

**A/N: **_**RnR please and thank you! And there are your wishes. Puke-A$$ is over!!! Yahoo!!!!! I love BRUCAS!**_


	10. The Time Has Come

Chapter 10: The Time Has Come

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"Hey 'sup?" Patricia asked._

_"Nothing much.." Nathan said. "Anyway, I'd like to ask you some things about Brooke.."_

_"Okay. And I'm thinking you wouldn't want her to know about this - ?" Nathan nodded._

_"Did Brooke ever told you she loves Lucas 'til now..?"_

_"Can't say..during our freshmen year, she's crazy of your brother..she always says "I still love Lucas"...but after sometime..she just says she's in love..she never mentions any name.." Patricia replied._

_"I don't know what he sees in my stupid brother.."_

_"I never met the guy..but he seems to be a player between two girls. Brooke's told me their triangular story. It sucks.." Patricia said._

----------------------------------

"And Nathan Scott fires up a dunk and he scores!" An announcer audibly said to his mic. It was a home game. NCU versus SCU. NCU's leading 67-54 in the second quarter. Thanks to Nathan. Their team captain, James, is so happy with this. At the end of the game, Nathan made the winning three-pointer shot making their scores 179-125. Talk about total losing.

Brooke was so happy for Nathan and she doesn't know why. She even initiated of throwing a party for him which everyone had a blast.

---------------

One Saturday night, everyone's out. Apparently, someone's throwing a fraternity party where no fraternities fight. Nathan learned that Brooke won't be going (suurprise, surprise.) due to some sort of reasons like 'frat parties are always drinking and crappy besting parties..' and the like. Frats never appealed Brooke. JG and Patricia are part of the nicest school fraternity called the Kappa Kappa Gamma (sounds familiar?). Nathan went to Brooke's dorm and found her making a couture sketch. He sat at Brooke's bed as she continued to draw.

"How come you're not at the party?" Brooke asked. "You're kinda famous. So you should be there."

"Look who's talking. I know Brooke Penelope Davis never lets a party pass and she's famous.."

"I told you. Frat parties suck. It's like a competition to them. Like what frat has the best parties, best leaders, best people. Crap," Brooke explained.

"I know what y'mean. Like you, I was never part of a frat. Even in Duke," Nathan said.

"How come?"

"Will it do so good in my records? It would in a way that I'd have great connections and all but I could be a part of a big frat problem like harassing students and all then it's gonna ruin my profile..y'know?" Nathan replied.

"I get you.."

Silence for about thirty minutes reigned. Nathan just lay on Brooke's bed, brooding and Brooke continued to sketch on her study table.

"Brooke.." Nathan broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

Nathan got up, went to Brooke and pulled a chair to sit beside her. "I was not completely honest with why I transferred here.."

"What d'you mean, Nate?"

"There are more reasons why I transferred here.. Not just because Duke's boring the hell outta me and that I needed my old best friend.."

"Then what are the other reasons?" Brooke asked as she stopped sketching and turned to face Nathan.

"You. You're the main reason why I transferred here."

"What?" Brooke asked. She didn't know if she should get nervous or scared or lonely or happy.

"You, Brooke. During the post-freshmen reunion party..I always wanted to be around you," Nathan said. "I need to get this out of me Brooke. Please don't freak out."

"I'll try not to.." Brooke replied nervously.

He inhaled deeply then exhaled audibly.

"I still like you Brooke. I wanna be with you."

------------

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**A/N:**_** RnR please and thanks!**_


	11. Expected Surprise

Chapter 11: Expected Surprise

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"You. You're the main reason why I transferred here."_

_"What?" Brooke asked. She didn't know if she should get nervous or scared or lonely or happy._

_"You, Brooke. During the post-freshmen reunion party..I always wanted to be around you," Nathan said. "I need to get this out of me Brooke. Please don't freak out."_

_"I'll try not to.." Brooke replied nervously._

_He inhaled deeply then exhaled audibly._

_"I still like you Brooke. I wanna be with you."_

-----------------

"What?!" Brooke asked in surprise.

"I _like_ you," Nathan said sincerely as he locked eyes with Brooke.

"How - ?"

"I told you..During the post-freshmen reunion party..I always wanted to be around you..during the post-graduation party when we were settling things..I never want to let you go away," Nathan started to explain. "When you turned me down when I asked you out, I cried, Brooke. I felt so happy enjoying your company. I hated the fact that you love my brother. At senior prom, I made Haley my excuse when I kissed you when the truth is, it's not. I kissed you not because I feel brotherly to you. Not because I feel sorry for all the crap my brother's done to you. I think my heart secretly worked behind my mind and I developed feelings for you. I've been feeling this since senior prom, Brooke. At first I though it'd look wrong..feel wrong... But I don't care. My mind's agreed with my heart now. Haley's gone and I've to move on..and I did...to you.."

"Nathan.."

"And when we had our dreams interpreted..the lady said the girl in my dream was the girl who's been helping me out sincerely and that she's always with me. the moment she said that, I knew she's you. I just never told you because I still know you love Lucas. And at first, I can't believe it. I don't wanna believe it but I eventually accepted it. During that post-grad party, when we were alone, I wanted to confess to you but you've told me that you still love my brother.. And when you told me that when you turned me down, it hurt like hell.. Like I wanted to kill my own brother because someone I care for can't get over him even after with all the crap he's done to you.. You're special to me, Brooke. You're such a strong, pretty and goodhearted person, maybe that's a plus why I wanna be wth you.."

"But -"

"And it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just had to get this out. And God, it feels so good. I know what you've been telling JG and Patricia that you still love Lucas and I'm okay with that. I understand that you're still into my brother. I can understand if you don't feel the same way. It's just y'know..during college..the last two years without contact..it grew..my feelings for you, it grew more when we left Tree Hill for sophomore year..I know I said I wanna be with you but it's okay if you didn't want to. I know that all of these are all cheesy and all but I don't care. I'm sorry if I blurted this out to you this way.." Nathan started to get up to get away with this awkwardness but Brooke grabbed her arm.

"Nathan," she said softly. Nathan looked at her seriously as she gently tugged him to sit down. "I know I turned you down. Hearing you with these revelations..I'm happy, Nate.. I'm glad that someone like the real me..not because I'm Brooke..the physically gifted person," They both smiled. "But the real me.."

"What d'you mean?"

"I turned you down the last time right?" Nathan nodded. "Is the offer still on the table?"

"Yeah..of course.." Nathan said.

"Then let's make _us_ work out."

-----------------------------

The following day, Brooke broke the news to Patricia while Nathan did to JG.

"I'm so glad you two got together man!" JG exclaimed as he hi-fived Nathan. "Just don't hurt her okay? I may not know all your past and capabilities but she's one of my special friends so better treat her well.."

"I will..don't worry.."

---

"Nathan and I are together now..since last night.." Brooke broke to Patricia happily. "I like him a lot..y'know.."

"Oh my gosh! I knew this would happen! With the way he looks at you and all!" Patricia giggly exclaimed. "And y'know what?"

"No..know what?" Brooke asked.

"He asked me before if you're telling us if you still love Lucas.."

"And - ?"

"I told him yeah..then I noticed his face dropped."

Brooke smiled of the thought. Nathan just didn't know something.

-------------------

"Hey Boyfriend!" Brooke happily called out from the nearly empty corridor as she made her way to him. Nathan was tying his shoes. When he was done, they shared a short yet passionate kiss and hug.

"Hey.. I missed you.." Nathan sweetly said with his arms around her petite waist.

"I missed you too.." Brooke was still clinging onto Nathan's shoulders as they both look at each other.

"So classes are over..wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure..I'll go change first okay?"

"Alright. I'll get you around 5. Sounds good?"

Brooke nodded as they shared another passionate kiss. But this time, it's longer. They both just can't hide their smiles and their selves apart that much.

-----------

**A/N:**_** What d'you think? Lame? Cheesy? RnR please and thanks!**_


	12. First Official Date

Chapter 12: First Official Date

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"Hey Boyfriend!" Brooke happily called out from the nearly empty corridor as she made her way to him. Nathan was tying his shoes. When he was done, they shared a short yet passionate kiss and hug._

_"Hey.. I missed you.." Nathan sweetly said with his arms around her petite waist._

_"I missed you too.." Brooke was still clinging onto Nathan's shoulders as they both look at each other._

_"So classes are over..wanna go somewhere?"_

_"Sure..I'll go change first okay?"_

_"Alright. I'll get you around 5. Sounds good?"_

_Brooke nodded as they shared another passionate kiss. But this time, it's longer. They both just can't hide their smiles and their selves apart that much._

-----------

It's been a little over a month since Brathan got together. Nathan asked her to a nice, fun date this Saturday.

Nathan wore his usual Lacsote polo shirt in baby blue and a pair of cargo shorts together with his white Lacoste shoes. When he was done fixing himself, he went over to Brooke's dorm. Brooke can't decide whether to wear a dress or jeans but she decided on the latter. She paired a white bolero and a purple tank top on her skinny jeans and white ballet flats. Nathan rang their doorbell and Brooke shouted something like "wait a minute!" When Brooke opened the door which revealed her waiting boyfriend, he was in awe to see her in such simple yet stylish clothes. She locked their dorm and they held each other's hands.

Their relationship may seem fast but only Brooke knows how she feels about Nathan. She likes him. She has always liked something in him even when he was an ass. It was something in him that she's seen only in him. Not in Lucas or to anyone else. It's his charm about something like never wanting to stop and ability to choose and his self-confidence added to his points. No one of their closeness in the past. Not even Peyton.

When they were very young, around 5 years old, they played together, slept in each other's house and all. All of this happend when their parents are still normal people. Not an ass like Dan or and addict like Deb or like Brooke's parents who's always away. She has always liked Nathan ever since. Like he's her first best friend but no words just bonded their friendship. Peyton was only her second best friend.

---------

"So where are we going today?" Brooke excitedly asked as they rode Nathan's SUV.

"It's Friday...naturally, people like us, go clubbing.."

"Nothing more??"

"No idea. Any suggestions?" Nathan asked as he maneuvered and exited the university's parking lot.

"Uhmm..How 'bout we play pool? Then we'll go watch a movie.."

"Is it a date then?"

"Official first date."

--------------

As usual, Brooke won a two out of three games. Nathan had to pay for her drinks, which is unusually light for Brooke. When they were done, the two decided to watch a movie. When they arrived at the movie house, the two debated whether to wacth Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer or Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Their debate lasted for like 10 minutes and at the end:

"C'mon Brooke..Jack Sparrow's funnier..And I know you'll just be drooling over that flaming guy in that movie.." Nathan whined. "And you won the pool game we had and i had to pay for your drinks.."

"I'm smelling jealousy from Nathan over Torch.." Brooke teased as she decided whether to watch Pirates or Fantastic 4. "Fine whatever...You better explain to me everything when we get in there."

The two were holding hands until the movie was somewhere in the middle part, where the crew picks up Jack Sparrow at Davy Jones' Locker, Nathan slipped his arm protectively around Brooke. She looked at him and smiled as he planted a small kiss on her cheek. Suddenly, Nathan remembered something.

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

_"Nate!" Haley called out as she went inside their apartment. He emerged out of their bedroom as he played his PSP. The two shared a short kiss._

_"What?"_

_"Remember the costume party we went to?"_

_"Yeah..I'm trying not to since Keller kissed my wife.."_

_"C'mon Nate.."_

_"Alright, what is it?"_

_"I forgot to tell you what Lucas was suppose to wear that is so cool looking!" Haley exclaimed._

_"Er- what?"  
_

_"He was wearing this Jack Sparrow costume and imitated Johnny Depp's voice..he was so good at it.."_

_"But he went in as Tommy Lee..??" Nathan asked in confusion._

_"Yeah..'coz that's what I heard Brooke told me and Lucas asked me to spy on her to know what she'd want Lucas to wear..and I didn't know she was just playing.."_

_"You're such a gullible girl Hales.." Nathan said as he jokingly patted her head._

_**E N D F L A S H B A C K**_

When the movie ended, Nathan thought they should go back to their dorms but Brooke didn't want to.

"Nate, let's go visit...her...Haley.."

"What?" Nathan was caught offguard.

"We gotta let her know about us..." Brooke said seriously. "Even though I think she does..we still have to formally let her know.. It'd look kind disrespectful.."

Nathan thought for a minute. "Sure..I understand."

----

"When's the last time you visited her?" Brooke asked as Nathan drove their way to Tree Hill Memorial Park.

"Middle of sophomore year.."

"Why'd you stop then?"

"'Coz I know I just can't be always like this..y'know..and I've moved on.." Nathan said as he looked at Brooke sincerely.

"The last time I visited her was a day before the post-freshmen party..." Brooke said sadly. "And I feel guilty about it. I treated her as one of my bestfriends especially when all kinds of craps happened to me. She's always there for me. She's in my team. Team Brooke. And this is what I give to her in return. Some friend I am.."

"I'm sure she'll understand you," Nathan comforted as he patted Brooke's shoulder. "She always does."

They made a stop 45 minutes later. The past fifteen minutes, they were trying to figure out the shortest distance to Haley's grave and the place is creepingly dark. They went out the SUV and Brooke immediately seized Nathan's hand into hers.

He laughed a bit and put and arm around Brooke as they walked to where Haley's grave was. "Brooke..why are you scared?" he said in a louder voice than usual.

"Sssssshhhhhh!!" Brooke said in a scared voice.

"Brooke, these people, they're dead!" Nathan said, emphasizing as he gestured the cemetery.

"Still..you might wake up these zombies if you don't keep your voice low!"

They found her headstone which said "Haley James-Scott. 1989-2007. Greatest young wife, daughter, sister, best friend and tutor. We will love you always, and forever."

Nathan remembered their old vow._ Always and Forever._ Those three words which meant eternal happiness for them which suddenly came crashing down. He still felt guilty. Until now. He knows that a part of him wouldn't want to let go of their great past and that he wanted to pay off his guilt by being guilty.

Brooke privately talked to Haley in her thoughts.

_Hey there Hales. I hope you're hearing me..I hope you're happy wherever you are. I miss you a lot. All of us do. I really want to see you again, Hales. Maybe we'll have a party when all our friends are too old and all of us die. So anyway, I think y'know why we're here. It's because of Nathan and me. We're kinda together now. I hope you won't feel disrespected and betrayed. It's just that I really like him. This isn't a bargaining chip, but, wouldn't you rather have Nathan be with someone you know so well?? I promise you, Hales. I will take care of the man you love so much you married him by 16. I swear and if I break it, you can take me. Nathan's such a nice guy because of you and I thank you for changing him to someone better than before. It must've felt great making a badass a softy. I hope you're gonna be happy with us, Hales. Anyway, I'd also like to update you with our friends. Apparently, Lucas and Peyton broke up and I don't know what the hell I feel. Maybe you could help me? Then Mouth emailed me the other that he got an internship for sports announcing at a local university game. Bevin emailed me too that she's doing well in her psychology course. She even told me she got an A+ for interpretation or something. Nathan's doing well. He's becoming a greater basketball player and he gets good grades. So do I, by the way. I'm getting good grades like you pushed me. God, I miss you so much Hales. I know I don't have any right to say this to you but, it's okay with me that Nathan will always have feelings for you. I understand that. I hope one day, I could be happy like you were when you're in love.._

Nathan was also communicating with Haley at the same time as Brooke.

_Hey Hales..I miss you.. I love you. But I want and need you to know that I'm with Brooke now. Better her than any other girl you don't know right? I hope you'll be happy with us. I have to move on and I know that you know that. I'm not telling you that I don't love you anymore. I still do. I probably always will. You're the first girl I really, truly loved but since you're not here, we both know I just can't sulk. If this news of me and Brooke makes your blood boil, I'm sorry. It's just that I started liking her when you..passed away. You've probably seen us from up there. She's always the one comforting me and all. She made me feel a little bit better. And about the prom, I explained to you what happened the very same night I came here to visit you. I'd like to pay respect for you so that's why I came here, we came here. Formality. I love you Hales. And I know you love me too. We married each other. But you know I've to move on. I really like Brooke. I hope you'd really be happy for us the way you were when you're still breathing. I love you. Always, and forever._

--------------

**A/N: **_**Fluff chappie..just had to do this..err..school work's really bugging me that I've to start doing it at 4pm and end 1am the next day.it's hard being in Section 1!**_


	13. I LIKE You

Chapter 13: I LIKE You

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_Brooke privately talked to Haley in her thoughts._

_Hey there Hales. I hope you're hearing me..I hope you're happy wherever you are. I miss you a lot. All of us do. I really want to see you again, Hales. Maybe we'll have a party when all our friends are too old and all of us die. So anyway, I think y'know why we're here. It's because of Nathan and me. We're kinda together now. I hope you won't feel disrespected and betrayed. It's just that I really like him. This isn't a bargaining chip, but, wouldn't you rather have Nathan be with someone you know so well?? I promise you, Hales. I will take care of the man you love so much you married him by 16. I swear and if I break it, you can take me. Nathan's such a nice guy because of you and I thank you for changing him to someone better than before. It must've felt great making a badass a softy. I hope you're gonna be happy with us, Hales. Anyway, I'd also like to update you with our friends. Apparently, Lucas and Peyton broke up and I don't know what the hell I feel. Maybe you could help me? Then Mouth emailed me the other that he got an internship for sports announcing at a local university game. Bevin emailed me too that she's doing well in her psychology course. She even told me she got an A+ for interpretation or something. Nathan's doing well. He's becoming a greater basketball player and he gets good grades. So do I, by the way. I'm getting good grades like you pushed me. God, I miss you so much Hales. I know I don't have any right to say this to you but, it's okay with me that Nathan will always have feelings for you. I understand that. I hope one day, I could be happy like you were when you're in love.._

_Nathan was also communicating with Haley at the same time as Brooke._

_Hey Hales..I miss you.. I love you. But I want and need you to know that I'm with Brooke now. Better her than any other girl you don't know right? I hope you'll be happy with us. I have to move on and I know that you know that. I'm not telling you that I don't love you anymore. I still do. I probably always will. You're the first girl I really, truly loved but since you're not here, we both know I just can't sulk. If this news of me and Brooke makes your blood boil, I'm sorry. It's just that I started liking her when you..passed away. You've probably seen us from up there. She's always the one comforting me and all. She made me feel a little bit better. And about the prom, I explained to you what happened the very same night I came here to visit you. I'd like to pay respect for you so that's why I came here, we came here. Formality. I love you Hales. And I know you love me too. We married each other. But you know I've to move on. I really like Brooke. I hope you'd really be happy for us the way you were when you're still breathing. I love you. Always, and forever._

------------------------

It's been two months since Brooke and Nathan got together. Everyone knows of their relationship but the three words they have both said to somebody else, haven't been said to each other. Not that they don't feel like it to. Just because. It's what they want.

It's a Friday night and another frat party's been called. As per usual, the two didn't go so they just spent the night together in Nathan's dorm. The two were making out in Nathan's bed as they have their arms wrapped around each other, furiously rubbing each other's backs. Brooke moaned as Nathan kissed her neck. This made her feel so special and so happy that she gets to do this with someone she likes so much.

Nathans started to unbutton her blouse but she stopped him. The two pulled away from their kiss.

"Nate," Brooke said in a sorry eyes. "Not now, please."

"Ok."

"Thanks. But I've to let you know, the last time I did _it_," Brooke said. "Was with him."

"What?" Nathan exclaimed in shock. 

"It's hard to believe, I know" Brooke replied. "And as hard to believe as it is too, you're the first guy I ever kissed my whole college years."

"Really?" 

"Yeah...dates I went on to, I never even touched them."

"I must be special then," Nathan proudly said.

"You are." Nathan smiled.

"I really like you Brooke, so I'll respect your decision."

"Thanks. Y'know I like you a lot too. So much."

----------------

The next day, Brooke and Patricia were having a girl's night with some of their girl friends namely Sophia, Joy, Keira, and Jessica. The two were finishing to buy some finger food and drinks to munch on that night. Then they went to Starbucks to relax and get their daily caffeine.

"So Brooke," Patricia said as they both sat down the sofa. "How are things goin' on with you and Nate?"

"Pretty good.. I like him a lot and we're goin' strong."

"That's nice to hear," she said. "I'm glad you're over his brother. Nate's a really nice guy."

"He is.."

"Any feelings present?"

Silence.

"Y'know I've been thinking a lot about that too y'know.." Brooke said.

"And - ?"

"I notice we always said something like 'I like you' and all.."

"How about the other three words?" Patricia asked then she sipped some of her Mocha frappe.

"I don't know," Brooke replied, flahing her signature smile. "If he tells me it too, m_aybe_ I will." She whispered to herself.

---

JG and Nathan were the only ones left at he gym to do some extra shootings. Everyone else from the team left them to go somewhere.

"JG," Nathan said, dribbling a ball.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Patricia?" Nathan asked as he made a lay up.

"Yeah. Of course," JG replied as he caught the ball.

"How'd you tell her?"

"Oh..over a date," he replied but when he was about to make a 3-pointer, he suddenly stopped, his eyes narrowing. "Wait a minute.. You're falling for Brooke, are you?"

Nathan smiled. "I don't know... Maybe," he whispered to himself.

"Dude! You haven't said it have you?!" JG continued.s

"No.. I always tell her I like her."

"You are so slow!" JG exclaimed as he continued his 3 point shot and it went in. "As cheesy as this sounds, but every person who knows about you two, can see something like a spark. Nate y'gotta tell her. It'll get something heavy off your back." Nathan kept in silence as they continued to make shots until they called themselves off.

----

Around 7, Nathan changed to clean, dating clothes after he cleaned himself. He was about to go to Brooke's dorm, which is like on the other building half a mile when on car but JG stopped him.

"Nate, you're tellin' her are you?"

"I'm just gonna go on a date with her."

"Whatever Nate.." JG said, a sly smile creeping on his mouth as Nathan went out the room.

----

Nathan arrived at Brooke and Patricia's dorm a couple of minutes later with his SUV. He knocked on the white door with the metallic 309 on it, thrice.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked from the inside.

"It's me.." Nathan replied. A couple of seconds later, Brooke revealed her pretty self to her boyfriend.

"Hey," They shared a short kiss and pulled away. "I didn't know you're coming." They went inside. "Patricia went to Sophia's dorm to help her out with something so I''m just alone here."

"Now you're not. Anyway.. I'm here to pick you up for our date," Nathan surprisingly said as he sat down on the couch.

"Date?" Brooke asked incredulously "What date?"

"Our surprise date," Nathan replied. "Now the Brooke I know, is gonna get dress the moment I tell her about our date." Brooke clapped her hands cutely and made the way to her closet.

Surprisingly 60 minutes later, she was done. She's wearing white button three fourths under a black vest paired with a nice jeans and white block heels. She chose a black purse to go with it. Her hair is in it's usual perfect wave ends.

"Let's go," Nathan said and Brooke clasped hands with him. They rode Nathan's SUV as they made their way to RadWalk. RadWalk is a huge lot where about hundreds of bars and restaurants stood. Each area has it's own theme. One area has all fine-dining restaurants, another area has all club trance bars. There's an area for kid's food such as McDonalds and such. According to the record, there's been around 250 wedding proposals that happened there eversince it opened 4 years ago. It's great party place and so as a dating place.

They went in a restaurant called Italliani's and oredered their desired meals. After they finished their main course, their dessert arrived. They kept on talking about random things like their school and friends. After they finished their dessert, Nathan got serious.

"Brooke..." Nathan said as Brooke gave him a questioning look. "We need to talk.."

Brooke's expression changed from curious to sad and broken. "You're breaking up with me are you?" She said in a hurt voice.

Nathan had on a shocked face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, Brooke," Nathan said as he held Brooke's hand. "Don't ever think about that. Ok? And do you know why I don't want you to ever think about that?"

"No.." She replied as she got relieved.

Nathan breathed deeply and audibly. "Because," he started to stutter "Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I love you. That's why."

Brooke's face turned to a happy and surprised and teary look. She broke into her signature, sincere dimpled smile as she kissed Nathan in his lips, short and passionately.

Smiling, she said, "I love you too."

----------------------

**CLIFFHANGER! There's more to that!**

**A/N:**_** RnR please and thanks!**_


	14. The Doorbell Rang

Chapter 14: The Doorbell Rang

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"Brooke..." Nathan said as Brooke gave him a questioning look. "We need to talk.."_

_Brooke's expression changed from curious to sad and broken. "You're breaking up with me are you?" She said in a hurt voice._

_Nathan had on a shocked face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, Brooke," Nathan said as he held Brooke's hand. "Don't ever think about that. Ok? And do you know why I don't want you to ever think about that?"_

_"No.." She replied as she got relieved._

_Nathan breathed deeply and audibly. "Because," he started to stutter "Because..."_

_"Because what?"_

_"Because I love you. That's why."_

_Brooke's face turned to a happy and surprised and teary look. She broke into her signature, sincere dimpled smile as she kissed Nathan in his lips, short and passionately._

_Smiling, she said, "I love you too."_

-------------------------

"Really?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yeah..Why don't you want me to?" Brooke said in a hiddenly joking manner.

"No, no, no. It's what I want. It's what I need."

"Then believe me."

"I do. I really do. It's just that I didnt expect this to come out like this," Nathan saids.

He called for the bill and made their way out of the place. He drove up a hill just about 7 miles away from RadWalk. They stopped at a really marvelous spot where they can all see the darkness of the night sky above and the colorful sprinkle of lights below.

"I use to go here when I'm lonely..like when she.." He started as he motioned Brooke to scoot a little bit more to him and placed his arm around her.

Silence.

"Nate, d'you wanna know how I fell for you?" Brooke offered as she rested her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Sure.."

She exhaled deeply the way she inhaled air. "At prom..when we were talking about Luke and I, and you said you like me, it made me nervous. I can so remember it. And when you kissed me, I wanted it but I have to pull away. At first, I really didn't intend for me to fall for you. I just thought that you could use a friend dure to the circumstances, but well, look at us. Then a few months later you ask me out, and I declined you. You just didn't know, Nate. I cried. I cried 'coz I had to refuse you. Because I _was_ in love with _him_. Your brother. But at the same time I wanted to be with you. I know I told you after you kissed me that I still love your brother. That was partly true. Partly true that yeah, I love him and I really, really like you. So I just told myself that it's just a short phase that I've to go through. That what I feel for you will soon fade away because I thought college would make it go away. At our post-grad party, while we were settling things, I wanted to admit to you my feelings but I was too scared. Too scared to be rejected. And I was also too prideful. Prideful in a way that I care more about what people think of me, my reputation than what I feel so I declined you. Truth is, I've wanted to be with you since prom night. You always make me feel better in every way. Especially with my past problems, you say things that I needed to hear but you didn't know it's making me a whole lot better. You're the one who's always there for me. You always stuck up for me eversince Luke and I ended for _her_. That's what I know. This is what I know of how I fell for you. Maybe it's not the whole story. Maybe unbeknownst to me, I've always liked you. I just really, really, didn't feel, didn't know."

Nathan smiled as they both locked eyes. He kissed her forehead sweetly. A kiss that said something like "You're safe and secured with me. I'll protect you. I'll never hurt you. I love you." For the first time of her life, Brooke finally realized that having a quiet surrounding is such a great feeling.

Two hours passed, the two fell asleep. Brooke's head resting on Nathan's shoulder and Nathan's head on hers as he put his arms around her. Suddenly, Nathan's cellphone vibrated which woke him up. He slowly reached for the phone in his pocket to avoid waking Brooke up. The screen read "mom." He answered it.

"Yeah?" Nathan said in a whisper.

"Nate, I know this is short notice but you've to come here tomorrow at 8 in the evening?"

"What?!" He raged in a whisper. This is surely a short notice.

"I know you've plans and I'm sorry.. But this is important.. They won't release me unless someone picks me up.." Deb pleaded to her son.

"Mom.." He thought for a second. "Fine.." He said in defeat.

---------

The next day, Brooke woke up on Nathan's bed around 10 in the morning. She rolled over but she didn't see her boyfriend beside her but on JG's bed. She woke Nathan up for no reason by diving on him.

"Ow!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Sorry.." She giggled.

"You don't sound like it at all. You sound more like happy," Nathan sarcastically remarked.

"I'm really sorry.." She hugged Nathan who hugged back. "Where's JG anyway. Why are you on his bed?"

"Oh that," he said, still hugging. "He texted me last night that he has a date with Patricia so they probably ended up in your - "

"Ew. Ok. I get the picture," Brooke exclaimed as she pulled away and sat on Nathan's rock hard abs. "But why didn'y you sleep beside me?"

"I tried to but you kept kicking me whenever you changed positions," Nathan said and Brooke giggled. He suddenly remembered his mom's call. "My mom called me last night. She said she can go out the rehab."

"That's good news."

"Yeah..but Brooke, listen, I gotta go pick up my mom there. She told me she's allowed to go out but not without any relative whatsoever. I'll be back soon."

"Ok.." Brooke said in a sad voice. "When will you be leaving?"

"This afternoon.." Nathan replied.

"Oh."

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he assured her.

"Okay. But I'll miss you. You're going like 70 miles away from me."

"Yeah.. but I won't let Dan pick up my mom. I promise I'll call you every hour, okay?" Brooke nodded.

-------

Nathan left for the rehab to pick up Deb. He did as he had promised and called Brooke every hour until he arrived at the borderline dividing North Carolina and Virginia where the rehab stood. After a couple of minutes, Deb was released.

"Wanna eat somewhere?" Nathan asked as he drove by a restaurant.

"Sure.." Deb replied.

"Look mom, you'll be staying at our house in Tree Hill okay? If you don't want to, go ask Karen."

"I'll take care of that," Deb replied. "So how are you?"

"I'm ok. You? You done better in there?"

"Yeah.. They're all nice but after four years, it got boring," she said. "How 'bout you? How's college life?"

"I quit Duke because for one, I've a girlfriend," Nathan proudly said.

"What?! You quit Duke for you girlfriend? Why, what a sacrifice Nate. I'm proud of you. And at least you're moving on. But who's the lucky girl?"

"Brooke."

"Well that is unexpected!" She exclaimed.

"I know. I didn't expect it too."

"Nate, would you care to stay with me for another day. I'd like to catch up on you and everything else that's been going on.."

Nathan thought for a bit and said, "Fine. I'll give you a chance. We'll stay in our house."

They ate dinner at KFC. And Nathan drove to Tree Hill. He called Brooke and told her about his mom's invitation. Brooke was kinda disappointed yet she understood the situation so it's okay for her.

---------

Brooke was in her dorm, alone. She hung up the phone when she and Nathan said their "see you's." Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and her face got all surprised and her heart came throbbing fast.

And there was...

------

**A/N: **_**Who could it be? Is it obvious or not?**_


	15. Oh Brother!

Chapter 15: Oh Brother!

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_Brooke was in her dorm, alone. She hung up the phone when she and Nathan said their "see you's." Suddenly, the doorbell rang._

_She opened the door and her face got all surprised and her heart came throbbing fast._

_And there was..._

--------------------

All past feelings returned. The pain, anger, hopeless love. All.

"Lucas?" She whispered incredulously to herself. She's seeing a different Lucas. His hair is now back in its usual dirty blonde.

"Brooke.." He said in the same manner.

Silence.

"Can I come in?" Lucas motioned.

Reality came back to Brooke. "Hell no!" She shut the door but Lucas stopped it. "What do you want?!"

"I wanna talk.."

"We haven't talk for the past two years Luke, and 'coz of that, I'm _over_ you. Why now, Lucas? Why now?"

"Because..." he stuttered. "Bec - ..you really wanna know the truth?"

"If you're coming here to tell me something, you better tell the truth. What's the point of you coming here if you're just gonna lie in my face?" Brooke said rudely.

"Sorry.."

"For what?"

"For that and for everything.." Lucas replied.

"Too late."

"What d'you mean?"

"Let me guess and if my guess is correct, you're not gonna do anything about it. Are we clear?" Brooke said coldly.

He sighed. They're still outside. Not inside the room for any privacy. "Don't you wanna talk about this in private?"

"No and answer my question."

He sighed again. "Alright."

"Good. I'm guessing that since you and my so-called best friend broke up, you come running here back to me?"

Lucas bowed his head in defeat. "It's not that late, right?"

"I just said it's too late. Too late for everything," Brooke said in a much stronger voice.

"Oh.. I'm guessing you've a boyfriend now, do you?"

"Apparently, I do. So what?"

"Oh... Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's none of your business..." Brooke coldly replied. She thought for a while that she really, really want to hurt Lucas. "But I'll tell you anyway."

"Please."

"The lucky guy, is your lucky half-brother. Happy?" She added sarcastically.

"What!? Nathan? How? He doesn't even study here!" Lucas raged in disbelief.

"If you don't wanna believe me, then don't!" Then she stormed in back in her dorm, leaving Lucas outside the dorm.

-----------

Brooke immediately dialed Nathan's number.

"Hello?" Nathan's voice said.

"Nate..when will you be back?"

"I'll be back tomorrow. Early. I promise."

"I wish you could be here right now.."

"Why? Baby, are you ok?"

The word 'baby' made her feel special. "I don't know.."

"What happened?" 

"Your brother came."

-----------------

**A/N: **_**Short filler chappie! Sorry..just too busy..this chappie's title is kinda obvious isn't it?!**_


	16. Exchanging Fucks

Chapter 16: Exchanging Fucks

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_Brooke immediately dialed Nathan's number._

_"Hello?" Nathan's voice said._

_"Nate..when will you be back?"_

_"I'll be back tomorrow. Early. I promise."_

_"I wish you could be here right now.."_

_"Why? Baby, are you ok?"_

_The word 'baby' made her feel special. "I don't know.."_

_"What happened?"  
_

_"Your brother came."_

------------------------------

"He what?!"

"He came. I locked him out but I think he's still outside."

"Stay there. I'll come over," Nathan said in a convinced voice.

"No, no Nate. Your mom wants you there. Stay."

"I can't leave you with him."

"Nate, don't you trust me?" Brooke said in a full, questioning tone.

"I do. It's him I don't. You've a past with him Brooke. I'm not being possesive or anything but I get jealous too."

"Don't worry Nate. He'll be outta here.. I just thought that you should know," Brooke said as a smile crept on her face. A smile because Nathan gets jealous when she's with Lucas. Something that makes her all giggly.

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then. I'll leave my brother to you."

"Ok. See you. Love you."

"Love you too." Then they hung up.

--------------

Brooke opened the door and saw Lucas sitting on the hall chair beside their door, brooding.

"Luke, please.. leave me alone," Brooke pleaded as she stood infront of him.

"I know I hurt you but will you give me one last chance?"

"You've already asked for that before Lucas, but you blew it - again! Plus I've a boyfriend," she said in a strong voice.

Lucas' eyes narrowed as silence reigned.

"Where's Nathan?"

"He's with Deb. He picked her up. Nate said she's allowed out the rehab," Brooke said.

"Oh.. so can I hear your story?"

"Look, Lucas. I'm over you. If you're not over me, then start getting to. I love Nathan. I love him so much. Okay? Please don't bother me anymore with your feelings," Brooke pleaded. "If ever you're decided now on who you really love."

The words "I love Nathan" hit Lucas hard in the chest. Like he could just die any minute. But there's a slight hope after Brooke said her last statement. About the decision.

"I can't possibly take you away from my brother because that would be me being selfish. Me being selfish everytime I love."

"Yeah. And even if you're decided, whether it be me or Peyton, I can't possibly take you in again. Because I've moved on. Because you gotta move on. And because you've hurt me so bad, only Nathan could comfort me."

Silence.

"Lucas, there's a huge world out there. There are more women who could learn to like you. Your a nice, likable guy Luke, I admit that. But you can't juggle with two girls. You can't schedule two girls. You can't have two girlfriends," Brooke said.

"I get what you mean Brooke. But I don't know. All I know is 'people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end.' And maybe, you'll find it in me again.."

Brooke didn't wanna hear the rest anymore. She sure as hell she didn't want Lucas now. She's perfectly sure she's moved on. She's so, so sure she loves Nathan, not Lucas. She went in her dorm, leaving a desperate and confused Lucas outside.

---------------

The following day, Brooke woke up and still no Patricia in sight. She took a bath and changed into casual clothes. As she went outside her dorm, a bouquet of roses stood her way. She picked it up and an envelope fell out of it. She picked it up and read it:

_Brooke,_

_I'm sorry for coming into you like this again. I just want and NEED you to know how I feel about you. You're happy with my brother, so I guess I'll stop bugging you._

_I'm really sorry._

_Lucas_

"Oh please," Brooke said sarcastically. Suddenly she can see from her peripheral vision a tall figure. She turned and saw Nathan, smiling as he headed towards her.

"Hey," Nathan said as he hugged and kissed Brooke.

"Hey yourself," Brooke said pulling away. Nathan noticed the roses.

"Who're they from?" Nathan asked.

"Here, read it." Brooke handed him the note. He read it.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!"

"I have no idea," Brooke replied.

"He can't have two girls at once and sure as hell he can't have you!" Nathan raged as he took his cellphone and flipped it open.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Lucas," he said with conviction as he put the phone on his ear. Brooke opened the door to her dorm and motioned Nathan to come in. They settled on the sofa as Brooke propped her legs on Nathan's.

"Hello?" Nathan said as someone picked up the line, he turned his phone in loudspeaker as he motioned Brooke to keep quiet.

_"Nate.."_

"Lucas," Nathan replied in a cold voice. "I'll talk you shut up."

_"Ok."_

"Leave Brooke and I alone. You've had your fuckin' time with her might as well get over it!"

_"I never thought you were fuckin' serious with her when you told me before the graduation ceremony that she refused you!"_

"Well you wouldn't know what serious means because you were NEVER fucking serious with her!"

_"Goddammit Nathan! She turned me down already! Aren't you fuckin' happy with that!?"_

"Apparently I am! I just called you to settle things! So stop the fuck bothering us!"

_"You know how I feel about her Nate.." Lucas replied, his voice changed noting desperation._

"I know. I know you're feeling that 'coz you and Peyton broke the fuckin' up! How 'bout you? D'you know how we fucking feel about each other?!"

_"I kn--"_

"I love Brooke! And - " Nathan cut off Lucas but Brooke cut her off by pulling the phone near her and said with conviction and pride:

"And I love Nathan!" Then she pressed the end call button.

--------------

**A/N :**_** I Know it's full of F U C K S! RnR pls. and thanks!**_


	17. She's Back

Chapter 17: She's Back!

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"Hello?" Nathan said as someone picked up the line, he turned his phone in loudspeaker as he motioned Brooke to keep quiet._

_"Nate.."_

_"Lucas," Nathan replied in a cold voice. "I'll talk you shut up."_

_"Ok."_

"Leave Brooke and I alone. You've had your fuckin' time with her might as well get over it!"

_"I never thought you were fuckin' serious with her when you told me before the graduation ceremony that she refused you!"_

_"Well you wouldn't know what serious means because you were NEVER fucking serious with her!"_

_"Goddammit Nathan! She turned me down already! Aren't you fuckin' happy with that!?"_

_"Apparently I am! I just called you to settle things! So stop the fuck bothering us!"_

_"You know how I feel about her Nate.." Lucas replied, his voice changed noting desperation._

_"I know. I know you're feeling that 'coz you and Peyton broke the fuckin' up! How 'bout you? D'you know how we fucking feel about each other?!"_

_"I kn--"_

_"I love Brooke! And - " Nathan cut off Lucas but Brooke cut her off by pulling the phone near her and said with conviction and pride:_

_"And I love Nathan!" Then she pressed the end call button._

--------------

The next day was another school day. After third period, Nathan and Brooke met at Brooke's locker. They kissed each other for a while before pulling away. She took some of the stuff she needed and Nathan accompanied her to her next class. The bell rang after a couple of hour signaling the end of the class. Brooke and Patricia headed to their dormitory but JG needed Patricia's help with his project so she left Brooke. Nathan on the other hand went to his dorm room to get some proper sleep.

As Brooke unlocked the door, she felt some presence behind her.

"You crazy slut!"

She turned around, her expression changing from nervous to bewildered.

"You runaway bitch!"

"Brooke how've you been?!"

"Rachel! Oh my gosh I miss you so much! You never called! Three years you whore! That's three!" Brooke said as they hugged each other. They went inside the dorm and settled themselves.

"So bitch, how's college life gettin' you?"

"Pretty good.." Brooke replied.

"Are there any hot guys here to spend some time with?"

"Rachel!" Brooke said as she hit her with a pillow. They laughed.

"So how're your guys Davis?"

"I only got one guy for your information Rachel Virginia Gattina!"

"And who's the unfortunate guy Brooke Penelope Davis?!"

"Ugh shut up. It's Nathan!"

"What?!" Rachel asked incredulously. "Have I heard you right or have I heard you right?"

"Both. I'm with the other Scott now! The better of the two," Brooke replied happily.

"Let me rephrase that: THE BLINDER of the two!"

"Ugh! Rachel!"

Rachel laughed and said, "You're gonna get more of my teasing once I finish my transferring here!"

"You're transferring here?" Brooke asked in full shock.

"Are you deaf?" Rachel joked.

The two chatted their hearts out about their college years. They decided to meet up with Nathan and go to the mall.

----------------------

**A/N: **_**It's taken so long for this chapter to be done since I'm very busy at school seeing as I am in cream section. Anyway, I'll UD this soon because I've thought of doing a twist from my original plan. RnR please and thanks!**_


	18. Catching Ups, Strip Teases & Underwears

Chapter 18: Catching Ups, Strip Teases and Underwears

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"You're transferring here?" Brooke asked in full shock._

_"Are you deaf?" Rachel joked._

_The two chatted their hearts out about their college years. They decided to meet up with Nathan and go to the mall._

----------------------

The two girls met up with a surprised Nathan at his dorm.

"Rachel?!" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yep it's me," she said slyly. "Don't be tempted though Nate.."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we could all go to the mall and stuff.." Nathan nodded and took his car keys.

The 3 went to the parking lot where Nathan's car is parked. The girls were all chitty-chatty about Rachel's life in New Orleans. Apparently, she had dozens of boyfriends out there and left them all broken-hearted. Nathan figured the girls will go girl-shopping and knew it was gonna be a long day.

When they reached the mall, the girls went to TopShop immediately for their..well tops.

"Brooke,I think, I'll just go play some hoops at the arcade..." Nathan slowly said, backing out of the shop to avoid Brooke's shrill voice .

As he expected, "Nuh-uh Natey," Brooke said cutely. "You are so gonna carry my stuff. That's what boyfriends are for!" She winked and Brooke and Rachel sniggered. Nathan sighed in can never resist Brooke's charm. He went outside to wait for them.

"So what's up with you and Nate?" Rachel asked as she started to look through the shirts.

"We're together now. I love him. That's it."

"I'm happy for you Brooke," Rachel sincerely said. "What happened to Luke? Is he available now?" Rachel added jokingly.

"Haha. FYI Rach, he and Pyton the snake is over now," she replied. "Then he came crawling back to me which was sucha a stupid thing to do!"

"What? OMG! Did you record the fight?" Rachel asked jokingly as she took ah black top, placing it on her front to look at the mirror.

"Nah. Nate wasn't with me when he came. He had to collect Deb from rehab," Brooke answered as she shuffled through various white tops.

"So what happened then?"

"Well, he wanted me back. He said he now knows he can't have 2 girls-"

"Oh yeah after all those years he just realized it?" Rachel butted in.

"Yeah. Stupid brooder. So then he leaves me some flowers in front of my room and Nate arrives then he saw the flowers.." Brooke continued as she walked towards the belts. "Then he calls Lucas and they kind off..exchanged fucks in the phone saying that he fucking loves me and that he should fucking leave us alone." The two girls laughed and went out without buying anything. They decided to go to Forever 21 and Nate was just trailing behind them playing NBA Live on his PSP with earphones plugged. Good thing he always has it. Brooke motioned her hand backwards for Nathan to reach it. He wasn't responding so she wiggled it and Nathan just noticed. He quickly pressed 'Home" on the handheld and played music then he took Brooke's hand. Clasping it with his own as if it's his life line.

The girls practically went to every girly store there is leaving Nathan outside the shops playing NBA, listening to music, roaming in the nearby stalls. In the end, they left the mall with 14 bags combined and Nathan brought 10. He looked like their bodyguard. They had dinner at TGIF and then headed back to their dorms. Rachel split with them with her shopping bags on the floor below Brooke's. Rachel's room with below Brooke's.

Nathan went with Brooke to her room and found no one. He locked the door and reached for the phone and dialed their dorm phone and sure enough, JG answered. He told him to sleep over Brooke's.

"Guess I'm stuck with you tonight babe," Nathan teasingly said as he reached for the remote and jumped on the bed to watch tv.

"Ugh. The two again?" Brooke asked as she fixed her new clothes in her dresser. Nathan nodded and kept switiching channels. Brooke took one shopping bag and went to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she went out in her pink robe and Nathan had a questioning look in his face. "Well..we can also do that.." She said teasingly as she slowly untied her robe.

"What d'you mean?.." Nathan gulped.

"Don't be sucha virgin Natey.." slowly Brooke removed her robe and let it fall to the floor. She was wearing a black satin strapless corset and a black bikini. It has a criss-cross string infront right in the middle of Brooke's chest. Nathan was blinking now, unsure of what to do and Brooke loved teasing him. "Well are you just gonna stare?" Still, Nathan was speechless. "well, looks like you're not interested." She picked up her robe and started to turn and put it on when Nathan suddenly took the robe and threw it away which landed on the tv. He immediately gave Brooke a passionate kiss as Brooke tried to close the main lights. Nathan brought her to bed and kissed her more passionately. He was going slowly downwards kissing Brooke's neck, nibbling on her ears, then to her lips again. Brooke unbuttoned his polo as they kissed more fiercely, Frenching their hearts out.

"Wait, Brooke.." Nathan stopped. "Are you sure you okay with this?" She nodded. "I don't have any.."

"Look over at Patricia's drawer.." Brooke said, motioning the said drawer. Nathan got up from Brooke's top and searched for protection.

"You patched?" He asked and Brooked mumbled a yes. Nathan found a chocolate-flavored one and went back to Brooke.

From there, I think you all know what's happened next.

---------------------

The next day was a Saturday. Brooke woke up with only the sheets covering her. She was surprised to see that her and Nathan fitted in the single bed. Nathn had his arms around her protectively. Brooke tried to untangle herself from Nathan and get cleaned up. She was in the showers when she heard Nathan knock.

"Babe I need the toilet," Nathan called from outside.

"It's open," Brooke called out. Nathan went in to take a piss and then he went out. Brooke finished taking a shower and then Nathan followed suit.

"Hey Brooke..I forgot I don't have any clothes here and I took a bath.." Nathan called from the shower.

"You left a shirt and a short here before when we had our clothes laundered!" Brooke answered from the outside.

"I don't have any underwear..or boxers.."

"Well then don't wear any. Go back to your dorm and you change there."

"I won't walk around the halls wearing no underpants!" Nathan replied.

Brooke laughed and said, "Fine I'll find you some of my thongs!"

"Brooke!" Nathan said. "C'mon please?"

"Oh fine! I'll go to your dorm! I just hope when I'm there, they both have their clothes on!" And with that, she took Nathan's dorm keys and headed for his dorm.

----------------------

_**A/N: Filler chappie..Sorry for the serious lack of update!!! I really am! 2 years! OMG. I graduated HS and I still didn't finish! I'll try to be prompt more soon as I am going to college now..RnR please and thank you!**_


	19. A Bitch and a Brooder

Chapter 19: A Bitch and a Brooder

------------------------

Previously on : When the Tables Turn

------------------------

_"I don't have any underwear..or boxers.."_

_"Well then don't wear any. Go back to your dorm and you change there."_

_"I won't walk around the halls wearing no underpants!" Nathan replied._

_Brooke laughed and said, "Fine I'll find you some of my thongs!"_

_"Brooke!" Nathan said. "C'mon please?"_

_"Oh fine! I'll go to your dorm! I just hope when I'm there, they both have their clothes on!" And with that, she took Nathan's dorm keys and headed for his dorm._

----------------------

It has been 2 months since Rachel transferred at Brooke's college. She's taking Interior Design as her major. She's also one of the sought-after girls in campus. She has gotten along well with Patricia and JG and other friends of Nathan and has become the life of most sorority parties and has received lots of invites. As usual, Rachel can always take the spotlight on her own terms. She joined the NCU Cheer Squad and is really good friends with the captain, Bridgette. Though she slept with only two guys since, she isn't open for any exclusive relationships.

Rachel went over at Brooke and Patricia's room after classes. It was a boring Friday afternoon and she wasn't interested in the party she's been invited to. She found the two girls inside doing each other's nails.

"Hey there my bitches!" She greeted as she hopped on the bed.

"Good afternoon to you to," Patricia replied, rolling her eyes.

"So I'm thinking, Brookie..we could have a little fun with your Lucas," she suggested as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah right Rachel. I'm not gonna waste my time on him," Brooke said. "And he's isn'y _my_ Lucas. He never was."

"Ooh. Bitter much?" Patricia joked as she and Rachel sniggered.

"Funny. Whatever Rachel. Do whatever you want but don't drag me in your mess," Brooke replied as she got up from the sofa.

"Well I could always torment him..." Rachel said suggestively. "Where does he go?"

"UNC!" Brooke answered from the bathroom.

"Duh Brooke there's like 6 UNCs," Rachel said. "Not counting this Charlotte campus."

"UNC Wilmington. Right next to Tree Hill," Patricia answered for Brooke. Rachel nodded.

"He's so gonna pay," Rachel said to herself.

Spring break is in a week and Rachel can't wait to show up in Tree Hill. She cooked up some notoriously wicked acts for Lucas. Though Brooke didn't mind, she told her not to drag her in it.

----------------------

Lucas drove towards Karen's Cafe to visit his mom. He does this weekly because he can't help it, he loves Tree Hill even it has all the drama. Since he left for college, he sort of changed his look. His hair's a bit messy and sticking in all directions and it has become a much dirtier blond than it was before. Lucas just saved enough for a used Mustang Convertible and is struggling to make it look fine. He got out the car and went inside.

"Hey mom," he greeted as he entered the familiar cafe he has grown to love.

"Oh hey sweetie," Karen said as she served one of her customers. "Are you gonna help out or are you going out?"

"I'm going out. Rivercourt I think. But I'll help out later," he replied as he took his stuff at the back part of the cafe. "See you." Karen nodded in reply.

Lucas didn't go directly to Rivercourt. Instead, he went to his old coach's house, Whitey. The same old familiar white porch welcomed him and the permanent American flag hoisted sideways made him remember all the discussions and talks they've had before. The same old rocking chair where Whhitey used to sit with his coffee while reading a paper is now the color of a washed out brown. Everything looked aged but the memories are not. He rang the doorbell twice before an old fat white man in his 70's opened it. He looked just like before but he was slowly becoming weak in his movements. Whitey walked slower and moved slower in all aspects.

"Lucas!" He greeted in surprise as he and Lucas shared a man-hug. "Come in, come in." Lucas have never been inside the old man's house. They always had their talks out on his front porch but he figured, the weather's getting on to him. It was a quaint four-walled house with 2 bedrooms and a brick fire place. The carpets seem darker than it originally was and all his furnitures were made of mahogany or painted in such color. It definitely looked like an old person's house. There were pictures all around the walls. Pictures of him when he was younger, when he played ball, when he coached, when he got married with Camilla, their fun times as a family and he had every Raven team pictures hung up. This was how Coach Brian Durham showed his love for what he does and what he has. The two men sat on the couch.

"Hey coach...how have you been?" Lucas started.

"Getting older everytime young man," he replied. "But not my memories. How's college life"

"Quite different. It's not like Tree Hill but I'm coping up with it."

"Good. So how's your life there?" Whitey asked.

"I just said it-"

"Not college life. Your life. There. There's a big difference you know."

"It's not the same. I'm not with Peyton as you know. And I am missing Haley so bad. And well... I sort of made a mistake 2 months ago..." Lucas trailed.

"Go on.." Whitey encouraged.

"Well I uh..I visited Brooke at Charlotte and uh.. I uh.. I found out he was with Nathan," Lucas continued. "Uh..I don't know if it's right or uh.. wrong or anything but I'm not feeling good about it."

"I'm not an expert on all this relationship stuff Luke but I think there's nothing wrong about it. You know you don't have any say in them," Whitey replied in his same old raspy kind of voice. "But that may be your opinion. My question is, who do you really want?"

"Brooke."

"Are you sure? Because we all know you have juggled among her and Peyton and look at how that turned out for ya'," he continued.

"I know that but it's her. I know it," Lucas answered firmly once more.

"Well you're just gonna have to let her be Lucas. Relationships and decisions are something which we don't like making when they are mixed together. You have to let your self learn that every thing is not easy to get. That just because you have faith, it means you're gonna have it. You are a patient young man Lucas, but decisions may not be your best field in life."

"I know that. And most of my mistakes come out from my selfish decisions but I don't know how to get one last chance."

"You need to wait for the right time. If Brooke and your brother doesn't work out, then may be you can step in. But don't go overboard and push yourself on to her. You have to let the people you love let you in so they can trust you. Believe me, trust is a word which is very hard to spell and very fragile to mispell." And Lucas just nodded in reflection.

"Nathan and I had a fight over it," Lucas continued to add. "So it's gonna be harder."

Whitey nodded. "Just please, don't pull a Danny on them and break them apart."

"I won't. I'm not Dan. I never will be."

-----------------

One week later, the final bell of the second term rang. Everyone cheered in excitement as they entered their spring break. Rachel decided to drive back to Tree Hill alone. Brooke and Nathan were going to hit up the beaches with their other friends.

It was gonna be a long 2-week vacation and Rachel is gonna have her fun.

-----------------

_**A/N: Any suggestions as to what mayhem Rachel would do? I'm still thinking og what she'll do! RnR please and thank you!**_


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE ONLY!

Author's Note:

Hey all!

Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm on a One Tree Hill writer's block. I'm writing other titles though but I can all ASSURE you that I will finish this story. It may not be now but I promise you all I would. I love this story like you guys do. Once I'm on the zone again, I can promise you an amazing chapter – at least I hope I can satisfy you!

I just started college so I'm still adjusting with the time management thingy so everything really isn't working out well for me. Once again I assure you I will finish this story.

I already have my plans for this story, well I always draw out a story map before I write them but if you have any suggestions or anything, I'm open to it. I'll even credit you if your suggestion is too awesome to not be in the story.

Thanks for understanding.

This story will be back, I promise.


End file.
